One for All and Three for One
by Arthur Martinez
Summary: Cat Noir, Ladybug and Viperion get fused together while fighting a supervillain and while they do not find an immediate solution to their problem they do find one for their relationships. Lukadrientte
1. Chapter 1

One of all and Three for one. Ch 1

The newest of Hawkmoths minions was deceptively powerful for a screaming blue, black and green child armed with a lollipop. He had managed to escape from Cat Noir and Ladybug 3 times already with each escape leaving a trail of people who had been fused together. Though luckily enough for the superheroes the supervillain like most of Hawkmoth's henchmen, was extremely unsubtle. So, the heroes only had to follow the sounds of melodramatic screaming to find him.

"Where are you my beloved parents, I just want us to be one big happy family for time. Because if you can't settle your differences, I will have to settle them for you."

Ladybug gently stopped Cat from running off into battle for the fourth time.

"My Lady we need to stop them, we have plenty of time for some purrfect contact later."

"Cat, not now. We need to do something different since attacking head on is getting us nowhere. We need some back up stay here and protect the civilians I am going to go get us some reinforcements."

"Your wish is my command my Lady, please come back soon for whatever would a poor kitten do without his lucky charm."

Cat only got a sigh in response before his partner leapt off. Cat Noir took a moment to gather his thoughts before leaping into the fray once more though not engaging The Counselor in combat directly as his lady had asked. Cat spent the next ten minutes pole vaulting and parkouring trying to keep as many people from being fused together as possible. Along with attempting to keep the villain contained. Cat had just saved a scared couple from truly becoming one with another when his lady landed next to him followed seconds later by another.

"Hello Cat, it is good to see you again."

"Same to you Viperion. Your Second Chance might just be the edge we need to prevent us from ending up together. I may wish to be close to my lady but there is a thing as too close."

"Enough Chatting Cat."

The trio quickly made a plan of attack and leapt into battle only for the plan to almost immediately fall apart when the sentimonster appeared. A giant book whose pages where able to be launched at high speeds. Eventually the two where defeated but not before a poorly timed jump and an heroic sacrifice made the three into one.

"Nice work everyone. Pound it." Ladybug said in their shared mindscape after having been fused together. "Now if I could have control again, I will purify the akuma and fix the damage."

"Off course my lady." Cat Noir said with a flourish while Viperion nodded his approval in the background.

"It will be nice to back in one body though the new costume does look awesome. Green, black and red make a good combination." Viperion added once Cat was finished with his overly dramatic bow.

"Alright just a few more moments we can go our separate ways."

Ladybug felt the slightly strange sensation as she assumed control of the trios shared body and purified the akuma then shouted "Miraculous Ladybug" as she threw the screwdriver that had helped them win the fight in the air. Within moments it exploded into a wave of red energy that went and fixed the damage that was caused with couples and friends seemly being happy to be in their own bodie. It took a few moments for the trio to realize that they where still merged together while everyone else had been freed.

"Um why aren't we our own people my Lady?"

"I have no idea; this has never happened before. It must be something to do with the miraculous."

"Perhaps if we gave it a bit more time, the power will separate us?" Viperion said as he noticed that ladybug was a hair breadth away from panicking. "and I can always use second chance again we beat him once we can do it again."

"You..you are right. I guess I just need to focus."

The three felt the time pass as they counted to 30 together only to realize they were still fused.

"Alright we only have maybe a minute left before the transformations run out so Viperion. Do your thing."

"Yes Ma'am, Second Chance."

As they felt the power course though their shared body, they noticed almost simultaneously two things they were still fused, and the weather was significantly different than it had been at any point that day let alone five minutes before the fight began.

"Hey, my Lady it wasn't raining today. I know my meowmory is not great I thought it was cloudless day and it defiantly at least 10 degrees colder than it was."

"Cat your right we need to talk with Master Fu maybe he would know what to do."

"That sounds like a plan bugaboo. I bet…"

The three where interrupted from their conversation by a series of beeps.

"Um I think we are about to detransform."

"Thank you Cat that was very helpful."  
"No need to be snide my lady it is just that we have no way of running our separate ways."

"I know Cat."

"And Master Fu's place is more than 5 minutes away from here.'

"I _know Cat._"

"And I don't think we can close our eyes in our mindscape thing, well I can but I can still see you two if I do.

"I KNOW CA… wait your right this isn't good." The two were silent for a bit before Viperion spoke up.

"Ladybug you already know who I am, and Cat I trust with my life if he knows about me then so be it."  
"That is very sweet of you but we have to figure out a way to keep our identities hidden every person that knows, including us, especially us, with the amount of times someone has been controlled by one of Hawkmoths lackey's, puts not only us in danger but every friend and family member we have."

Viperion went silent as he took control and moved their body under a doorway to get out of the rain. "Ladybug I know I have not been a hero for as long as you but we are maybe a minute from detransforming and even if we somehow in the next few minutes come up with a way to prevent us discovering each other's identities we can't afford the energy trying to keep that big of a secret from people who are literally in our heads."

"I agree with Viperion, Ladybug please you have to trust us, all I ask is that you trust us."

"You are right. And I guess what are the odds we recognize each other as long as we just call ourselves by our super hero names. No exceptions."

"Agreed"

"As you wish my Lady."

"Well Cat I guess you finally got your wish I hope you like what is under the mask."

"There is no reality where I don't"

With that each felt the wave of energy that signaled their transformation had timed out to be silent for a few seconds before two voices simultaneously shouted.

"ADRIEN"  
"MARINETTE"

Luka did the mental equivalent of sliding down the wall as he realized two of his friends had been superheroes the entire time.

_ I mean sure I was one as well by I barely count I was a substitute or a special occasion hero they went out every day and fought super villains and where so strong and…have such pretty eyes. Oh no. I think I might be falling in love. _

After the initial shock had come and gone Marinette and Adrien where laughing together.

"Everything makes so much sense now how did we not see it before, last week you said you had to shampoo your hamster and blow dry your ferret to get out of a study session."

"Hey I seem to recall you saying that needed to short though your closet and put everything in alphabetical order when we were at dinner with Nino three days ago."

"Wait Ca ... Adrien, every time you said you liked an other girl to me you were talking about Ladybug weren't you."

"Of course my lady you were everything good about the world: kind, strong smart, funny. But I understand you like someone else so I shall play the part of the gallant knight and step aside so that you may find happiness."

"Adrien, I liked you, well Marinette liked you, like a lot, like I have been crushing on you for almost a year at this point. But you like the mask not me. I am not like Ladybug she is strong and capable I am just a clumsy nervous mess. I couldn't even talk to my crush without stammering."

"Marinette, I like you and as I gotten to know you better, I really started to like you. You are every bit as courageous and capable as Ladybug because she is you, give anyone else your miraculous and they will be a thousandth as good with it as you. You are what makes Ladybug such an amazing hero not some magic trinket. But by the time I had realized I liked you as more than a friend you were dating Luka and I didn't want to get in between you and a happy relationship. Luka was a great match for you."

"Luka is amazing, he is so kind and passionate about his friends and his music and I wouldn't trade him for the world…"

"But he isn't you." Luka finished for her as he closed the distance of the featureless void that made up their mindscape. "Marinette, I want you to be happy. I will not a say a word if you wish to pursue Adrien romantically if you will it, I will step aside and let you two be happy together."

Luka placed a hand gently on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes and asked.

"What to you want to do Marinette this is up to you?"

_Great thirty seconds after I realize the crush, I had on Adrien he is going to get together with my girlfriend. Well at least they well be happy. And I can live with that. _

Luka's focus returned to Marinette when she said, "I want you both." Before covering her mouth with her hands shocked, she had just said something like that.

"What?" Luka said before he could stop himself.

Marinette took a second to steady herself and said.

"I want you both, you are both some of the best people I have met and I don't want to disappoint either one of you. Luka your music touches my heart every time you play, Adrien I always admired how you never let your fame or your father's money go to your head unlike a certain someone. Please don't make me pick you two at least not now I need to be in my own head, first."

"Marinette I will not make you choose." Adrien said as gears started to turn in his head "Perhaps you don't have to, if Luka is okay with it we could share you, and if or when you decide on one or the other (or neither) the unchosen would step aside. Though of course only if you want to."

Luka nodded his agreement before adding "I agree with Adrien if you wish it we could both be your boyfriend. And then you wouldn't have to choose between a handsome partner in crime fighting and your boyfriend."

Marinette noticed a look on Adrien's face that she was far to familiar it was the same face she had made every time Adrien had done something nice for her. "Adrien you like Luka, don't you?"

Adrien looked shocked as he blurted out "Yes." Adrien stammered as he looked stunned at the answer he had given. "I mean he is a great guy and smart and funny and I am glad he is my friend."

"Adrien do you _like _him?"

"Of course, I do I mean he is cute, and every time he plays the guitar I feel weird butterflies in my stomach. And while it took me a long time to realize I had fallen for you it took me even longer to realize that I was not completely straight and I definitely wasn't going to try and take your boyfriend away from you."

Luka was blushing the same shade Adrien had been earlier. _He called me cute. _

"Luka" Marinette said with an idea clearly burning behind her eyes. "Do you _like _Adrien."

Luka bluntly replied "No."  
"Oh" Adrien and Marinette said in unison crestfallen.

"I don't _like, _I am absolutely smitten with him as much as I am with you."

Adrien's and Marinette's head snapped up. And in the moment that followed Marinette said in a soft but strong voice. "If that is the case…"

"Yes" Adrien and Luka responded.

"We could form a trio. If you two were okay with it."

Marinette took the silence as her answer and started to say, "You are right, it was a dumb idea."

"No its not" Luka said with fire in his eyes "it is a brilliant idea it solves all of our problems and no one gets hurt." The two looked to Adrien to see his head down. "Adrien it is up to you if want to do to it we can make it official but if you are uncomfortable or you don't want…"  
"I want to." Adrien nearly whispered.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked "we don't want to pressure you in anyway. This has to be your choice."

"How could I say no all my live all I have wanted is for somebody to love me for me not my father's money or my fame or for my looks and now you two are offering me the love of two people I already care a great deal for? This moment is a dream come true. If you two are willing I am more than game." Adrien said as he wiped a tear from his eyes as he embraced his newfound girlfriend and boyfriend while they embraced him back.


	2. Chapter 2

One of all and Three for one. Ch 2

The three where roused from their embrace by the sensation of something small repeatedly poking them in the face. "Um Cat Noir, Ladybug, Viperion are you home? Hello?" an unknown Kwami said weakly as they poked the newly formed trio's body. Adrien took control of the body and spoke.

"Hello, um who are you?".

"You are alive I was so worried for you I have been trying to talk to you for a few minutes now." The red, black and green Kwami spoke as the three started to realize that the Kwami in front of them had aspects of their own: Sass's general shape and length, Plagg's mouth and whiskers and, Tikki's eyes and antenna.

"Yes I am alive and so are Ladybug and Viperion. And again who are you?"

"Sorry I was so worried for you. My name is Takks I am the black spotted serpent Kwami. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Do you have any food I am starving?" Adrien patted his pocket for some cheese and found a chunk for the very weak Kwami.

After the Kwami had eaten his fill Adrien and the other guessed that the being in front of them was a male, Adrien asked him where Plagg, Sass and Tikki where. The Kwami tapped his head in response.

"They are up here Cat just like your comrades in arms are up in your collective head. However unlike with humans where you three are each aware in your head the magic behind the miraculous ensure that no miraculous exists with out a Kwami. And when you three merged it created a new Kwami to power the newly created miraculous. Plagg, Tikki, and Sass are a part of me though while I exist in this form the three of them are resting. Though I have all their memories."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you then Takks. Do you know what has happened shouldn't the miraculous ladybug have unfused us it worked for everyone else?"

"I am sorry Cat, I have no idea what could have caused this nothing in all the 3 sets of memories I have shows anything like this happening before. Perhaps Master Fu may be able to point you in the right direction. If have need of my power simply say 'Takks, Scales Out and On' if you have no other need for me I still need time to sort though my memories." Takks said as he went into the pocket that Adrien had drawn the cheese from.

And as the scaled Kwami settled down Adrien said. "And we know each other's names so you don't have to call us by our super hero names.

"As you wish" the kwami said sleepily.

Adrien heard his newfound significant others voices in his head

_We probably should not transform for a while to give him a break, he seems exhausted. _

Luka is right though we should start making our way over to Master Fu's  
**_Sounds like a plan My gallant prince and beautiful lady _**

Luka took control of the body from Adrien as he and Marinette discussed what to do about the newly created Kwami. As they were walking down the street they were able to see their reflection in the glass of a shop and Luka could almost taste the indignation that his partners experienced when they saw the "eccentric" outfit that the fusion had forced on them.

**Oh My God that is hideous. **

_It is pretty bad but we need to stay focuses it is just clothes and hopefully once we get to Master Fu's we won't need to worry about our fusions clothes. And hey it looks like at least we are a handsome person. I mean Adrien's hair, Marinette's eyes and my height we are stunning. _

**While I admit we are attractive like this the whole effect is diminished while we are wearing this affront to everything divine. **

These cloth abominations need to be burned before they can hurt anyone else. 

_ Why am I shocked that the model and the fashion designer are the ones with the fixation on our temporary outfit. As much fun as I would have going on our first very weird date shopping with you two, I think we need to get to Master Fu. _Luka thought as he took control and started heading towards Master Fu's only to feel the emotions of his other halves.

**You are right. **Adrian thought with disappointment emanating across their connection.

Yep I guess we can always punt this evil disgrace to fashion into the sun later. Marinette thought with a similar level of disappointment as Adrien

_You two really want to fix this don't you?_

Luka felt the two agree. _Okay I guess we can take a little break, because I can deny you two nothing. I see a boutique a couple streets down though I don't have a lot of money on me so we will probably only be able to get a basic shirt and pants. _

**Nope I am not letting you pay. **

_Then we can't get clothes. _

**No. I will pay. My father may not be the most emotionally open or attentive father, but he does want to make sure I am safe. So made sure I was prepared for this exact circumstance.**

This exact circumstance?

_One of his lessons covered what to do when stranded in the city after being fused into your soon to be boyfriend and girlfriends bodies though a super villains attack?_

In a hideous outfit.

_ Right sorry in a hideous outfit._

**Alright Point. Okay not this exact circumstance but definitely, for when I was stuck without my phone and unable to use my emergency card. Check my wallet. Front left pocket. **

_Holy hell Adrien there has to be like 3 or 4 thousand euros in here. _

**The joys of a way too rich father. Now lets go shopping. **

After about 20 minutes of shopping a boutique far too expensive for either Luka or Marinette to shop at the three emerged in simple but infinitely more fashionable clothes. With a small backpack replacing Marinette's Purse.

This is the most masculine I have dressed in ages.  
_ Does dressing as a man bother you? We can change if you…_

No it doesn't bother me for one thing two thirds of us our male, our body is male and I am used to dressing up as a boy with modeling my designs. And I acted in a few plays where I cast as a boy and trust me this is far less embarrassing then when having to dress up as Romeo for 3 months. 

** I can Imagine those ruffles and tights are so uncomfortable to wear thank you Gabriel Shakespeare Line. **

_Wait seriously your dad made a line of fashion based on Shakespeare? _

**It came out after my father had been sick for a week with the flu I think the medicine made him loopy.**

_I have no words. Hey Marinette you should take over I have basically no idea where we ae going. _

Marinette took over their body and continued down the path they had been heading down only to freeze in her tracks when she saw a certain black haired girl sprinting away from master Fu's house.

_Marinette why where you there and not here?_

**Clone? Akuma? **

Maybe we have to hurry 

The three closed the remaining distance in short order. "Master Fu I need your help." The trio sprinted into the building where Master Fu worked and lived.

"I'm sorry sir do you have need a of a massage or some acupuncture."

"Master Fu no this is going sound crazy, but I am Marinette, well I am currently in control of the body Adrien and Luka are here as well. The Marinette you just talked to must be an evil clone or a doppelganger or something .We were fighting one of hawkmoths lackeys and we got fused together. As did our Kwamis. Takks can you come out please. And Miraculous Ladybug fixed everyone else besides us."

"Hello Master Fu it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Kwami said with a bow. "I am Takks the black spotted serpent Kwami."

Master Fu took all this new information with surprising grace. "Marinette, Breathe. Start from the beginning I believe you and it is nice to meet you as well Takks."

Once Marinette had explained with some interruptions from Adrien and Luka what had happened in the battle and how Second Chance failed as well. Master Fu nodded once again and sipped the tea he had made while Marinette was explaining.

"Tell me you three, what is today's date."

"Um June 29."

"It is April 22"

Internally the three said quite possibly every combination of curse and swear that they knew and invented a few for the occasion. "It seems the power of the black cat and the ladybug miraculous boosted the power of Second Chance to unseen levels. Hmm I may I see your miraculous?" Marinette slipped off Adrien's ring and gave it to Master Fu.

"Yes it was as I suspected the miraculous are completely merged together and now all four pieces: the two earrings, the ring and the bracelet function as one single miraculous just as your earing were in two parts but worked as one."

"We already knew that Takks told us."

"Yes but Takks was not able to tell the severity of the issue. A Miraculous absorbing or taking on another's characteristics is one matter which while extremely rare is not unheard of in their long history. But a Miraculous fulling changing into another one? That is unheard of and I have no idea how to fix it. Let alone how to separate you three."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trio left the shop disappointed after master Fu had said that there was no known way to separate their miraculous or themselves. Along with Fu telling them that the Bunny Miraculous would have to be an absolute last resort as while it could send them back to their time there was no one that Master Fu trusted to wield its power even temporarily, and they could not use it because they would have to keep it on as they went through the portal taking it from this time.

Adrien had taken control and was going on a walk to try and clear his head.

_So what do we do now? My Red Queen and Black Knight?_

**I guess we just hold tight Master Fu said he needs more time to research the issues and see if he missed something at least we won't have to live on the street since he offered his home to us. **

_And we can't just stay in his house all day perhaps we should…_

The three were interrupted when the sound of an explosion was heard in the distance.

**_Go time._**

It took a few seconds to find a secluded alley to duck into before they roused their sleeping Kwami.

"Takks Scales Out and On."

The three felt the familiar energy over them as they transformed. As they rushed off to the sounds of a rampaging super villain they had a conversation in their head.

_So my beautiful darlings, what is our name going to be?_

I have no idea I am terrible with names

_Perhaps 'Hydra?'_

**Fine with me, you handsome genius.**

Sounds great you sly serpent. 

**Hey where is my staff?**

My Yo-yo?

_My Lyre?_

The three realized that instead of their weapons they were holding a bow with out any arrows. They managed to find the screen on it and pulled up their instruction manual.

_Wait what where is Second Chance? Lucky Charm? Cataclysm?_

Reoccurrence? That must be this forms power. Maybe when were transformed before the powers were stabilizing so we had our own powers and tools? 

**'Allows the user to create or destroy time thus speeding up or slowing down objects or people of the user's choice.'**

** 'Ouroboros passive power (always active) prevents user from being affected by miraculous directly physically or mentally note does not work on transportation abilities or the indirect consequence of a power. **

_Well I guess that explains why Miraculous ladybug didn't fix us. _

We have to worry about that latter we are here. 

Hydra landed just on a roof to see a super villain screaming about someone torturing a guitar.

**_Shit. _**

**Desperada. This is bad. I will not lose you again Marinette.**

_And I can not see you both get vanished again. Let's go. _

**We emerged right about here.**

Hydra landed just as Viperion said "this time I know what to do." Ladybug, Cat Noir and Viperion all had their weapons at the ready.

"Who are you?" Ladybug demanded.

_Give me control I know how to handle this._

_ **Okay. **_

"Hello my name is Hydra and a certain friend of yours, Ladybug and Cat Noir, gave me a miraculous to help you out you three beautiful heroes." Hydra said with a bow as he kissed each of their hands.

Viperion was still cautious "I never saw you in any of my resets."

"Yes but I am here now. And a supervillain to defeat. My arrows pack a punch I will get up high and provide covering fire if you three take care of the ground game."

"It is nice to meet you Hydra." ladybug said, "Let's get to work."

With the addition of another superhero the defeat of Desperada had had been accomplished even smother than Hydra remembered it.

"Pound it," the four superheroes called out after Ladybug fixed the damage that had been caused.

After the three had went their separate ways to transform back or give their miraculous back. Hydra was left standing there deep in conversation within themselves.

"Did you just flirt with yourself?" Marinette questioned in their mindscape as she looked at her boyfriends who each were dressed in a copy of the merged costume. Luka could hear the mirth behind her voice even if her mask covered the lower half of her face.

"It kind of slipped out I think your attraction to me bleed through a little bit."

"That is not surprising we like really like you Luka." Adrien added, "though it was adorable how all three of them blushed when you kissed their hand. Though I worried Hawk Moth knows about us and every time it seems like we get an advantage he escalates. We will probably be needed more and more."

"That is true, but we can worry about it later." Marinette said as she gave her boyfriends' some masked kisses while they returned the favor with her and each other.

Marinette took control of the body to find a spot to transform as she felt in the back of her mind her boyfriends' being affectionate with each other.

Hey, save some for me I just have to find a place to transform. 

Marinette found a quiet spot and said "Takks Scales In and Off." And jumped back into the mindscape to enjoy her boyfriends' company without a mask. After they spent some minutes together Luka took control again to let Marinette enjoy Adrien alone (well as alone as they could be in their unique arrangement) for a few minutes like he had and started just walking around the city. He absentmindedly walked into a bakery to get something to eat as he noticed they were getting hungry. He ordered while looking at some of the pastries, so it wasn't until he looked up that he saw he had walked into the bakery Marinette's parents own.

Sabine Cheng struck up a conversation as she collected his order. "So, what is your name? You look to be around my daughter's age. Do you go Collège Françoise Dupont?"

You had to pick our bakery, didn't you?

** Nice one **

Luka panicked and said the first thing that came to mind. "My name is Jean Dupont and yep I go there."

**WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?**

"Hey Marinette" Sabine called into the kitchen at the back of the bakery.

What?

**Not you Marinette. This Times Marinette.**

Force of habit. 

"Yes mom?" Marinette answered as she came to the front of the store with a flour drenched apron.

"I just realized that we are out of cream and sweetener for the coffee can you finish ringing this gentleman up?"

"Sure mom."

"He also goes to Collège Françoise Dupont and his name is Jean Dupont."

"It is nice to meet you Jean, I am Marinette. I don't recognize you, are you new?" Marinette asked as finished gathering the pastries and began working on 'Jean's' Tea.

"Uh yep I just moved here and I start class tomorrow."

"Interesting time to move to Paris, people have been leaving in droves since Hawk Moth showed up." Marinette said as she scooped the loose-leaf tea into a tea bag.

"Uh it definitely was a concern for my parents, but you know Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the various other heroes always save the day."

"Yep but it can be a close call. Somedays they win by the skin of their teeth. Their luck may run out."

"I am sure they will always find away."  
"I hope so. Three macarons, a doughnut and a green tea that will be 9 euros please."

"Here you go have a great day. The school is great you will love it. See you tomorrow."

Luka grabbed his food and drink and walked out the door to be berated by his other two thirds.

**That was incredibly dumb. Jean Dupont you couldn't have come up with a less generic name? Why didn't you say hi my name is Pierre Fakename and get it over with? **

And going into my parents bakery was a stupid dangerous idea. She/I could have recognized the earrings. And now to prevent my nosy self from getting worried we actually have to register for classes otherwise she will think we got akumitized or we were a spy for hawk moth or any other of a variety of insane ideas. Let's go back to master Fu I am sure he will know what to do. 

Once back at master Fu's the three explained the conundrum.

"That is a pickle to find oneself in, but Luka do not blame yourself too harshly these things happen since you are going to be here for the foreseeable future you were bound to run into one of your past selves out costume eventually."

Master Fu paced the room a few times before sitting back down. "I think I have a solution though it goes against everything I was taught by the guardians. Just sit here I will need to make a call."

After master Fu finished his call Marinette asked, "Is that a good idea master Fu? That kind of seems like inviting the bear to a honey fest."

"Don't worry everything will work out."

"Alright act natural. Here she comes."

"Master Fu what is the emergency? Is something…" Marinette said as she rushed into the room only to stop when she saw Jean sitting there drinking the tea she had sold him.

"Oh Marinette you always assume the worst." Master Fu said with a nervous laugh. "There is no emergency I just need to ask a small favor of you, oh by the way this is Jean an old friend's son who will be staying with me for the foreseeable future his parents are going on an extended business trip and didn't know when they were going to be back. Could you excuse for just one moment, Jean?"

"Sure take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Jean." Master Fu said as he walked out the door with a clearly slightly confused Marinette. A two minute long eternity later, master Fu walked back in a recognizable box in hand. "It worked she accepted my story without complaint. Though I regret lying to my pupil it had to be done. Tiki?"

"Yes master Fu?" The red Kwami said as she emerged from her hiding spot.

"You can not say a word of what you are bout to see to Marinette or anyone else do you understand? It would put many people's lives in danger."

"As you wish master Fu."

With that master Fu turned allowing Tikki to see that Jean was still in the room. Whom proceeded to take off their ring, earrings, and bracelet. Alright "Jean you know what to do." Master Fu said as he handed them the ladybug miraculous. "Tikki Spots On. Lucky Charm." The trio stood there Holding a red box with black spots, which they opened up to see a pile of documents. Which they took out and set on a table. "Tikki Spots Off. Here you go thank you for your service. Here your favorite flavor of macaron. Please this is our little secret just between the two of us." Tiki took a few bites and then looked up at the kind man who was holding her. For a few seconds before realizing something. "Marinette?"

"Umm hi Tikki, well it is complicated, and I can't really tell you the whole story now but it is really important you do not tell your Marinette about this. Please?"

"Of course Marinette."

"Thank you Tikki"

_Using powerful ancient magic and what amounts to a god to forge a few documents I didn't think I would see that today. _

**And Marinette being the one to do it how the mighty have fallen. My poor broken heart isn't their justice in the world. **

Ha ha laugh it up you two. We had no other choice. 

**We know, we are just teasing our beloved girlfriend. **

_Our wonderful kind and talented girlfriend. _

Thank you two but I need to focus flirt with each other. 

Marinette tuned out her companions as she turned back to Master Fu, "Thank you for doing this master Fu it means a lot to all three of us."

"I am just glad the guardians did not see what I had just organized, but what's done is done. The miraculous please. I need to get these back to Marinette before she starts to worry. She is probably pacing outside right now."

The three begin looking at the paperwork they had just created and saw that everything was as expected Id's, registration information, locker assignment nothing shocking until they got to their class assignments.

_I was unaware that magic had a sense of humor._

Why does Lucky Charm hate me?

** It doesn't hate you it just wants to see us squirm. **

The three looked at their class schedule. A schedule that showed that they were going to be in almost all the same classes as their past selves. They spent the night talking with master Fu about the plan of action and what to do that Monday morning. But eventually they made their way to Fu's guest room and began to sleep and then dream.

Marinette's dream had quickly turned into a nightmare. It had started with going on a patrol with Cat Noir ad Viperion, and then a date afterwards but time quickly speed forward. In her dreams the dates and missions they went on slowly started to feel different Adrien and Lua were not looking at her as much their kisses where not as sweet, soon arguments and nasty words were thrown out until both the loves of her life walked out on her. Marinette sat on her bed and wept in her dream until she felt a few two people sit next to her each with an arm around one shoulder. And at their touch the dream crumbled until she awoke in arms of her loves.

"Marinette are you okay?" Luka asked in their mindscape "we felt your agony and before you woke up we saw you crying in your dream"

Adrien just looked at her with worry in his eyes as he rubbed her back in a soothing circle. As Luka continued "do you want to talk about what your dream was about? I understand if you don't want to."

"It was nothing important."

"Are you sure it doesn't sound unimportant." Adrien softly whispered as he rubbed her back.

"It is really dumb. You think I am a total wreck."

At the same time Luka and Adrien said "No we won't."

Marinette took a deep breathe, ignoring a thought questioning we she had to breathe in their mindscape, before steading herself and saying to the two worried boys who were staying patiently at her. " I dreamed about us. At first it was great we had managed to separate and go back home but soon we where fighting and you both left and I didn't know what to do."

Luka squeezed her shoulder and said "I don't know what the future holds for us but all I can tell you is that in this moment you both have half my heart and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Luka speaks for both of us on this Marinette. I know we have not been a Triad for a while but I am happier than I have been with the two of you and I will fight tooth and nail to make this work."

Luka and Adrien held her until she had completely calmed down and shared the stories of the weird things they had dreamed to help take her mind of what she had experienced. Soon she was drifting to sleep in the arms of her boyfriends, she dreamt of wedding bells and a priest saying that she could now kiss the grooms.

The three woke up from their sleep and got ready for school, with Takks safely hidden in "Jean's" pocket. The day went fairly normally Jean talked to the office who were "Very sorry that his name had been deleted from there records" and put all his information from his paper work back into the system and then gave him a tour of the school. It was during Mme Bustier class that the day started to go south. First for some inexplicable reason both Marinette and Adrien wanted to sit next to the new student. And all they wanted to do was know about Jeana and what he did for fun. With the three struggling to come up with backstory for a character they never though they needed. They got a small reprieve for a second when the sounds of a super villain attack silenced the class as everyone made their way under shelter.

I don't remember an attack happening today.

** Same the next attack was supposed to be like Mr. Pigeon's tenth attack on Thursday. **

_I guess hawkmoth is stepping up his game again. _

Jean managed to slip into an unseen spot and transform only to see Marinette and Adrien both trying to make sure that the other is safe before they run off and transform.

**Seriously? This is what we were like? God I was such an idiot.**

Same "No Marinette I can't find somewhere safe until you are." Jesus how blind were we. 

_You were both Idiots but now you are my idiots. _

Seeing as this was going take several minutes to resolve. Hydra stepped in, "what are you two doing in the halls there is an attack going on I think I saw a few hiding spots. One was down the hall to the right the other was back there to the left. You will have to split up though. They were only big enough for one person."

"Umm thank you mister…?"

"Hydra. Now go. Cat Noir, Ladybug and I will handle this."

Adrien and Marinette smiled their thanks before sprinting in opposite directions. Hydra waited a few seconds before leaving the building and seeing what had caused the noise. Hydra saw a giant half man, half Octopus. Apparently named "Kraken" as he screamed about how people didn't respect the rivers and the oceans anymore so he would make them respect them. Hydra leapt into action while they waited for their back up. Cat Noir was the first to land. "Hello, Cat Noir, it is always a good day when one can fight next to a handsome superhero." Cat Noir Blushed a little bit before two other superheroes landed next to them. "Ladybug, and Viperion. The gods must have blessed me because two more of my beautiful muses are here." The other two superheroes blushed as well.

LUKA WHYY?

_Sorry have I mentioned that I really love you two. Sorry it just kind of slips out. _

**Luka I swear I won't kiss you for a least a day if you make us have a crush on us. **

"Alright everyone what is the plan of attack. Besides stay alive." Hydra asks as a glowing arrow formed on his bow. The four heroes quickly hatched out a plan. With some well-timed shots, staff strikes and musical notes the four had managed to entangle the giant lower limbs of Kraken into a net made of ladybug's Yo-Yo and the Eiffel tower. Followed closely by a judicial use of a summoned physics textbook to destroy the akumitzed object.

"Hydra, for only being your second mission you fight like a seasoned pro."

"Only through your excellent tutelage, you three shine like beautiful stars I only hope to emulate your brilliance."

ADRIEN? We just talked about this.

**What I got lost in your/her eyes and I had no control. I place the blame squarely on your hypnotic eyes. **

Viperion, Cat Noir, and Ladybug were blushing again as they raced off after the fist bump. The three went back to school and transformed into Jean and resumed class and went about their day like normal, Jean was at their table have just gotten food when a familiar trio of people sat down next to them.

"Adrien and Marinette what lucky stars do I have to thank for you two wonderful gorgeous humans sitting next to me."

"Je…Jean this is my friend Luka he is little older than us so I don't think you have met him."

"Hello Luka, has anyone ever told you that you have eyes like shinning stars? Because if people are not screaming it at the heavens, they are doing you a disservice. Come sit down any friend of Marinette's or Adrien's is a friend of mine. "  
**Marinette, I thought we had talked about this?**

_You're the one who took control, so we didn't end up flirting with ourselves and how well did that work out. _

I'm sorry I get it now, whenever I look at them all the love, I feel for you two gets added to the love you two feel for me and each other and I just can't stop myself.

Jean soon was making jokes and laughing with the other three like he had known them for years. As lunch was winding down and the three were about to head to their respective classes Jean said "Well until we see each other again my angels. Know that if your wings ever get tired I will hold you aloft."

_Sorry. _

It's fine I think we have established that at least when it comes to these three, we are hopeless romantics. 

On the way out of school a certain three people where waiting for them.

"Jean do you want to walk with us? Adrien managed to get some free time and we thought about going to the park."

"Walking with my angels on a beautiful day. There is nothing that could make this day better."

**What no comment from the peanut gallery. **

_I was thinking of what I wanted to say to them._

Sadly same. 

They were half way to the park laughing and talking, with all three of the trio being unable to stop flirting with their increasingly red components. When the familiar sounds of a supervillain attack started. After watching the three run around like headless chicken the trio deliberated on what to do.

**Alright this is going nowhere, He/I wants to make sure Marinette is safe before he can sprint off, Marinette wants to make sure they are safe. I think we may need to do something drastic. **

_Agreed the more time those two spend dithering around instead of hiding the more people get hurt. _

If you two think it is the best course of action. 

"Luka, Adrien, Marinette can you three keep a secret? A very important secret?"  
The three nodded a little confused. "This isn't the time for secret sharing there is a…"

The trio cut her off "This is important can the three of you keep a secret."

"Of course."

"Yes."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Jean looked at their components before continuing. "Good because this is a doozy. Takks Scales Out and On." Hydra leapt to fight the second supervillain of day. Soon followed by the familiar trio of superheroes.

_I don't remember Viperion getting called this much usually it was only like once maybe twice a week. _

Best guess is that she/I forgot to deliver the miraculous back to master Fu so she has it on her to give to her Luka. 

"Hello my muses. My heart sings whenever I see you three." Hydra said to their teammates as they landed on the roof they were on. "what should we do Ladybug? I don't think the same plan will work again." The trio thought about how to best beat the man who burned with gold and purple fire who was blasting everything in sight.

Hydra stopped Ladybug from using her Lucky Charm because they had a plan. "Wait I got an idea that might just work, we should save your lucky charm for when we are in trouble." Hydra explained their plan and soon Viperion and Hydra working in tandem got the supervillain into the perfect spot to get roped up by Ladybug's Yo-yo while Cat Noir hit them into a nearby river. Hydra delivered the Coup de Grace and with a well-placed arrow the akumatized necklace was shattered and the akuma captured. And soon all the damage was fixed. Since no one had to use their special power no one was in an immediate rush to leave so the three heroes had some time to actually talk and banter with the new hero. And Hydra had plenty of time to flirt with all three. After they inevitably did run off the trio waited almost half a minute to insure their components had a chance to transform and get back into their position.

So are there any other rules you two want to break they clearly have a crush on us, and they know who Hydra is. Perhaps we have a party revealing who they are to the public?

** Nah we'll save that for later **

_We need time to organize the parade. _

We did I have to fall in love with you two?

_Because we are adorable _

**And because we love you unconditionally**

As I do for you two. 

**Hey Luka?**

_Yeah?_

**I love you.**

_I love you too Adrien. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette, Luka and Adrien where standing there waiting for their new friend turned superhero to get back. They each had made up some story about finding cover after the big reveal. It took only a few seconds for their friend Hydra to jump back down to the ground. And Once he had transformed there was only Jean the guy who quickly wormed his way into their three hearts.

"So, umm are we still going to the park?" Jean asked the slightly stunned group of friends.

Unsurprisingly Marinette was the first to recover since she was used to her friends being superheroes. "uhh Yep off course the attack was only a few minutes long anyway. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Marinette said as she hurried to Jeans side to continue their walk. She continued just loud enough for him to hear. "Jean don't worry I promise I won't tell a soul and I will make sure the other two don't as well."

"I know that is why I trust you my muse." Jean punctuated with a gentle shoulder squeeze. As the three walked Adrien and Luka repeated the sentiments in their own words. The four spent a lovely few hours at a beautiful park before Adrien was picked up by his bodyguard. And with a few goodbyes the other three drifted ack to their respective homes. Marinette was quiet and deep in thought as walked back to the bakery. She gave her parents a hug and asked if they needed anything when she walked in the door. When she was told that her parents didn't need anything from her she retreated to her room and fell on bed weakly calling on Tikki for advice.

"Marinette is everything okay?"

"Yes, No I don't know anymore. On one hand I am flattered that he trusted us to transform in front of us. But on the other I don't know how many more crushes my heart can take first Adrien, then Luka and now Jean. I thought at first, he was just a shameless flirt but you see how he interacts with everyone who isn't Luka, Adrien or I? He is friendly and outgoing, but I have not heard so much as a whisper of him flirting with anyone else. And he is the same way with Cat Noir, Ladybug, and Viperion. And… Oh I knew was forgetting something important I need to return the snake miraculous to master Fu. God he is going to be so disappointed in me. Though Luka is really taking to it well and he has been a godsend the last few fights. But he lives with master Fu. He is a family friend of master Fu. Do you think he knows Tikki? Maybe he was testing us for master Fu oh god I definitely failed and then he will take you away from me and I won't be able to help anyone anymore. God what will Cat Noir think about his partner disappearing I don't even have a way to contact him without you Tikki god, I know next time I see him I will give him an email address. That is way harder to trace back to me. Right Tikki is hat a good idea?"

Tiki floated up to her holder and gently put her hands on her shoulders. "Marinette breathe everything will be okay. Master Fu won't be disappointed he knows that you have had a lot on your plate as it stands. He knows he can trust you. You dropped everything to rush over when he called you about the miraculous. just go over now and talk to him. Everything will be fine."

"You are right Tikki what's done is done I can't get worked up over it. All I can do now is face judgment but omg what if he is there? Jean. I don't think I can face him right now."  
"Breathe."

"Yes, I might as well go face the music and Tikki if this is the end it was a pleasure serving with you."

"You were one of the best owners I could have wished for."

Adrien was pacing back and forth in his room talking to Plagg about what to do. "I don't know what to do Plagg. He trusts us but why we have known him for less than 48 hours and he trusts us with that big of a secret? I can't imagine causally transforming in front of someone else like that? Like how can, someone be that trusting and kind and …"

"Cute?" Plagg added as he swallowed his piece of cheese.

Adrien was silent as everything started to fall into place. Why he had been feeling vaguely uncomfortable around Marinette, and Luka as of late but not in a bad way. Why he got so excited when Luka or Marinette texted him. And why now all of sudden he wanted to be near Jean. Adrien collapsed on the bed as he cried to his Kwami.

"Plagg, what do I first I figure out I am not straight and then that I have a crush on two close friends and a guy I just met, two of whom are superheroes. At least I know he likes me back because he flirts with me every chance he gets."

"He flirts with everyone don't let it go to your head."

"No he only flirts with Luka, Marinette and I. Well okay and Viperion and Cat Noir and Ladybug but that is still 2 of the same people. Everyone else he is friendly to, but I have not heard any even vaguely flirtatious from about anyone else."

"Kid you are a model, he is probably just thinks you're cute."

"He flirts with Cat Noir."

"Famous Superhero."

"Hey, he trusts us with his identity…and there was that time he saw Marinette and me at school and gave me the opportunity to transform. Plagg do you think he knows oh god I can't handle that right now. I know I will go talk to master Fu he will know what to do."

"Yes because a hundred and eighty six year old guardian of mystical treasures wants to deal with teenage hormones."

"This isn't about hormones Plagg… okay maybe a little but if he does know my identity that

Could be bad."  
"Alright lead on mister Hormones."

Luka was sitting on his bed strumming a guitar as he thought about how crazy the last few days had been. Last week his biggest concern was if Marinette liked him back and now he is a superhero, knows the secret identity of another super hero. And has Adrien as a secret keeper. And to top it all he thinks he might be falling for a guy, who was also a superhero. Luka was unfazed about not being straight as he had long since recognized that that gender or identity meant little when it came to deciding if he found others attractive. But he had just met Jean that day and Luka was not one to jump off the deep end so quickly even if he still blushed at being called a muse or an angel.

As Luka continued to strum his guitar his thoughts slowly started to wonder to another blond boy that he knew. And soon Adrien filed his mind eye as Luka began to realize that perhaps Adrien was not just a great friend, band mate and rival for Marinette's affection but she was one for his. Luka continued to play to himself until he got a text from his other blond.

_God look at me I am already calling them my blonds. _

The text asked if Luka wanted to come over and hang out for a little bit because Jean was kind of bored. Luka smiled as he sent back an affirmative text.

As it turns out Luka was the first to arrive to the specified address to find soft music coming from the rooms above the massage parlor. Luka opened the door to the parlor to find an old man sitting on a mat in an open room. "Ummm hello? Is Jean here."

The old man smiled and said "second door to the right up the stairs."  
Following the given directions Luka found himself in a spartan bedroom with nothing much else besides a lamp, a nightstand and a bed which was currently occupied by a blond boy humming as he strummed and tuned a guitar. Jean stopped playing and smiled when he saw Luka. 'My angel has arrived. Please come sit." Jean said patting a spot on the bed as he reached behind him and pulled a keyboard case of from the floor. "So I got these for a steal only 300 Euros for the both of them but I can only play one at a time. Can you help me make sure they sound right together and that they are both working right? I remember you mentioned how much music meant to you."  
Luka picked up the guitar and looked it over. Jean had been right the guitar even in moderately used condition should have been worth at least 1000 euros. Though Luka could tell that the it had not been cared for in years even if it was lightly used. Luka tested a few cords and found that it still needed some slight adjustment. As he played he noticed the garbage can which was full of dirty wipes and packaging. Luka wondered just how bad the instruments were when Jean got them As Luka was shifting his eye from the garbage his eyes traced the slightly feminine curves of Jean's face before stopping at the blue eyes that reminded him of something but he couldn't place. It was the same feeling he felt as he looked at Jean's hand as he played the keyboard. And it wasn't just the fact Jean was wearing what Luka now knew to be a miraculous on his wrist there was something screaming that his ring was familiar in the back of Luka's head but he could not think of where he recognized it. Luka was so lost in thought that it took a few moments for Jean's voice to register.

"So Luka do you want to talk?"

"About what my friend?"

"Well besides the calm seas that are your eyes, what you saw today. Did you have any questions I know finding out a guy you barely know is a superhero could be a shock."

Luka smiled but shock his head. "Any questions I have would either be prying or endanger you. I am just happy the city has another hero as brave and smart as Hydra. We could always use more of those."

_Well that is not completely true there are a lot of questions I have about the Miraculous but I can't ask those without giving away my Identity as Viperion. _

Jean smiled back at the answer as if he was expecting it and continued to play a nice melody on his keyboard. This continued until they heard frantic talking coming from the downstairs. Jean and Luka got up to check what was wrong before they heard a clearly stressed Marinette cry out how she was so sorry that she forgot to return the Snake Miraculous. Jean just sighed and rubbed his forehead while Luka stood there with his mouth open.

_Wait she had the Snake Miraculous and needed to return it? Was it lent to her like it was to me? Wait black hair, blue eyes. Holy hell Marinette is Ladybug? _

Jean gently grabbed Luka's shoulder and guided him back to the mattress perhaps "we should give them some time" jean said to the still slightly catatonic Luka. He could only nod in response. As Jean started rubbing circles on his back and whispering "Its okay my angel just sei here and relax. Sorry that you are getting so many revelations in one day."

They waited in near silence for the sounds of the front door closing before Luka dared breathe anything but the smallest and quietest of breathes. "So my angel how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Marinette is…"

"Yes, she is ladybug."

"Would you like me to walk you down the stairs. My Angel?" Luka nodded and leaned into Jean partly for the support but also because the comforting warmth. By the time they had made it to the door Luka had processed enough of what had happen to at least be able to make it back home. Though not before Jean gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**WHY DID WE DO THAT?**

I have no idea. Luka's face was cute though.

_ You think I'm cute? _

**Hush you know we both think you are adorable. That still doesn't explain why we kissed him. MARINETTE. **

He looked shocked I thought it would cheer him up.

**You NEARLY KILLED HIM. And I may not be an expert of law or time travel, but I think killing your past self is wrong. **

Also, I am still disappointed in myself. To so causally reveal information like that. Somebody could have figured out her secret identity.

_ Two people, well one person and whatever the hell we are right now, did._

You don't count. 

_I don't matter?_

Luka no I'm sorry I shouldn't have…  
_ Just kidding I know what you meant. Anyone who is evil or who you are currently not dating. Wait are we dating Luka? That feels weird to date myself. Seems like that is the highest expression of Narcissism. _

**Yep. **

Agreed so let's really try to not end up dating any of our past selves. 

** And let's agree to try and minimize time with them we don't want to break our own hearts when we end up leaving?**

Three mentally shook on their new directive when master Fu called them into a meeting with him. "Jean…Sorry force of habit I have a mission to give you. Normally I would use my Marinette to accomplish it, but she is a little shaken up right now and I want her to relax and based on the shocked expression that was on my Luka's face I am guessing he learned about her Identity?"

The three nodded their agreement. "I have decided to entrust the snake miraculous to Luka on a permanent basis. Mainly because I have a sinking suspicion, we may need the Ladybug, the Black Cat, and Snake Miraculous to reverse what was done to you, and their wielders are going to need as much skill as possible. However even though he has only had the miraculous for a few days he has fought bravely and proved an invaluable ally. And has shown no temptation to abuse its great power." Master Fu presented the three with a familiar box and continued "I need you to deliver this to him, Luka you know yourself convince him to accept the responsibility."

"You can count on me, and me and me." The three said as they picked up the box.

"I don't know what is worse the fact that I have been able to pick up who is saying what when the three of you talk or how your mannerisms have started blending into each other."

**I think that might be a record for the shortest amount of a time a promise was kept. **

_ Oh, my poor past self he is not having a very normal day. _

Don't worry we can always kiss and make him feel better.

** Marinette we just agreed to try to not seduce our past selves. Flirting is one thing because we obviously can't help it, but I draw the line at dating. Self-love is great and all, but this is not context that people mean when they say it. So as much as it pains me to say it no kissing Luka got it Marinette?**

_Wait I still get kisses right? _

Oh for the love of god. Of course, you do.

**Whenever you want.**

_Okay how about now?_

** Aren't I supposed to be the affection starved one here? **

Marinette and Adrien swapped control back and forth (so their "affection starved boyfriend" could get as much affection as humanly possible) as they looked for a place to transform as it was far to late to simply knock on the Liberty's door. Once transformed it was a just a few jumps and swings and the trio arrived outside the window of Luka's cabin. Peering into the room they saw Luka mediating on his bed. A few quick knocks roused him he gave the trio a smile that all three recognized.

_Uh oh_

**That is your this 'I am completely and totally smitten with you' smile. **

He did the hair flick. I repeat code Hair flick.

_Yep looks like he has fallen for us._

**We couldn't we keep our mouth shut.**

"Hello, Hydra long time no see. Are you planning on coming in or just enjoying the show?"

_We have to let him down. Gently though. Maybe say that the kiss was just an excess of emotion caused by what we had learned, and we use flirting as a defense mechanism since we are new here?_

Sounds like a plan let's do that quick thi….

"As long as you are willing, I would buy a season ticket every season to see your show."

_ADRIEN STOP TALKING. _

"But seriously why are you here? Is everything okay? Not that I mind a handsome gentleman like yourself coming in here." Luka asked as he gestured for them to climb in.

"I came to give you this." The three said as they presented the Miraculous box to Luka whose attitude immediately changed.

"Where is the attack? What are their powers? Is Ladybug hurt she is usually the one to deliver this to me when she needs me." Luka said as he reached for the Miraculous.

"Hold on my angel, no one is in danger. There has not been attack and Ladybug is fine. This isn't a loan like the last times. It has been decided that you were to be given the snake miraculous just as Cat Noir and Ladybug where given their respective miraculous."

Luka quickly sat down on the bed and started turning the box over in his hand. Clearly weighing the pros and cons before ultimately opening the box and putting on the bracelet. As Sass floated in front of him. Luka looked back at Hydra who was watching calmly and clearly smiling though the bottom portion of their face was obscured by their mask and their hood was up. "Thank you …Hydra this is a great gift. Hey since I am the only one home right now. My mom and sister decided they wanted to go see a new movie. Could you…show me your Kwami? I would like to meet them. Their Name is Takks right? And could you stay for a while I have a lot of questions about being a super hero that I wanted to ask you before but I didn't want to reveal that I was Viperion to you."

Hydra sat down before detransforming. "Of course, my angel I would do anything, and I mean anything for you my muse, my angel. Takks can you come out please."

_Why are you like this? We had a plan. Now he is even more smitten with us. _

**Sorry.**

** I would say it won't happen again but knowing us…**

It will. 

"Hello my name is Takks it is a pleasure to met you Luka. And it is a pleasure to met you as well Sass."

"Sass if we could speak privately for a second? There is something we must discuss between Kwami."

"As you wish Takks."

After their Kwamis left Luka and the trio talked for over an hour on what it meant to be a hero and how to handle yourself and how to keep your Identity hidden. Unsurprisingly do not change in front of a group of you classmates was the first point that the trio brought up with a self-deprecating bow. But soon they heard the sounds of Luka's family returning so the trio quickly called Takks back and transformed again.

_I don't know why I am surprised anymore at least you kissed his other cheek this time. _

He was so excited to be a full-time superhero.

** We couldn't crush his mood by just leaving. **

Before Hydra jumped out of the window. Luka stopped them. "Wait why don't we take a patrol together? I have only really been transformed for a few minutes at a time and it would be good training."

"You wish is my command Angel."

It took only a moment for Luka to disappear and be replaced by Viperion as they jumped out the window and explored the city. Over the course of the hour or so that they were out leaping from building to building they continued their conversation. Until they eventually saw in the distance a familiar cat themed super hero doing much the same as what they were doing. By the time they had reached him and were about to call out a greeting he had landed to the ground in a dark alley and transformed back into Adrien. Viperion managed to keep it together and make it behind a nearby chimney as Adrien walked into Master Fu's house.

_Oh that is why this part of town was starting to look familiar. _

**There is a café that makes the best espresso in the city a few blocks from we should go on a date. **

_You know I was never much of a coffee fan. But I love the atmosphere of cafés and I loved being able to play at them._

Guys.

** Let me guess "here's wonderwall?"**

_You wound me sir I should kiss the sarcasm off your mouth._

Guys please. 

**I dare you to try wonderwall.**

GUYS!

**_What?_**

Did you not notice that Luka is over here hyperventilating? 

_He will be fine. Trust me I went though the same thing. _

But he has not been a superhero as long as you, I think this might be a bit too much for him.

Hydra sat the hyperventilating hero down and just rubbed his back as he slowly got his breathe back together. They sat like that for 20 minutes until Viperion was ready to face the world. Hydra keep him in his arms for a few minutes more as they sat in companionable silence. Until Hydra asked him if he wanted to talk about it.

"You have had an interesting day most people live their entire lives without any thing like that huge reveal and you have had 3 today. And become a full-fledged superhero. I may not be a therapist, but I doubt you will find one that will understand."

Viperion took a few seconds to respond. "How are you so calm you revealed your identity to 3 near strangers, realized one friend was an amazing beautiful superhero."

Aww thank you Luka

_ It is the truth you are both amazing and beautiful. _

"And then you see another friend transform and it turns out the gorgeous model is a superhero to. You knew, already didn't you?"

**You think I'm Gorgeous? **

Not now kitty. And of course we do. 

Luka was about to respond with a very even statement about how this stuff happens and he is just glad that Cat Noir and Ladybug are such great people. When Marinette put the trio's collective foot in their mouth.

"You are right. I always knew who the three of you were which was why I was so comfortable transforming in front of you. You three had your own secrets to keep."

**_MARINETTE WHY?  
_**I PANICKED.

"Thank you for trusting us. That is a big leap of faith to make."

"Any time angel. Anytime."

Just as they were getting ready to leave a certain blond landed next to them on the roof they were sitting. "Are we having a pawistively adorable cuddle pile?"

"Yes we are feel free to join in if you wish, my angel."

**We should just accept that we are going to end up in the worlds most complicated dating arrangement aren't we. **

Probably. 

Cat Noir laid down on the laps of the other two heroes as Viperion gently started tussling his hair. It was not long before Cat Noir was purring softly as the three heroes began to relax into their "cuddle pile". They most have dosed off because the next thing they knew a certain red suited hero's giggle woke them up what looked to be a few hours later in the early morning hours.

"Good Moring sleeping beauties."

"Oh god what time is it?" Viperion said with a yawn as he absently mindedly scratched behind Cat Noir's Ear.

"About 2:30 I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on patrol only to see you three in an adorable pile."

**Should we do it? These idiots are never going to figure out that all three of them are in love with each other. And that is assuming they figure out that they have crushes on each other. **

_Yep I didn't even realize that I was smitten with Adrien for months and I knew I liked guys._

And it would save us some heartache with the whole I love her but I didn't know it is her. 

**_Lets's do it. _**

Hydra suggested that instead of going on patrol they play a game to pass the time since they were going to be a team from now on. The others were amicable to the idea so it was decided they would play a game of truth or dare. With some obvious rules put into place to prevent the disclosure of Secret Identities. The questions and dares started off rather bland as they always do but soon, they were heating up. Viperion and Cat Noir each asked the other if he was straight. Marinette was dared to kiss at different times each of the three heroes. Cat Noir and Viperion asked Marinette questions about the boy she was interested in and eventually got the name out of her a blush when the name Adrien Agreste was said as a joke. Hydra mostly stayed in the background of the game asking and daring fairly middle of the road questions. Soon the game had heated up to the point that Viperion, Cat Noir and Ladybug had made out serval times on dares.

That when the turning point happened the three other heroes had dared/encouraged Ladybug to finally do the what she had been dreaming of doing she found some place to hide and called her crush and told him how she felt. Or at least told his voicemail. It just so happened that after she had ran off to make her call Cat Noir suddenly needed to go "use the restroom" and only came back just as Ladybug was leaping back on to the roof from her hiding spot. Chat Noir waited until Ladybug was settled down when he said three magic words and suddenly Adrien Agreste was sitting in his place. Ladybug was shocked for almost a minute before out came Marinette and Luka. Hydra made an excuse about wanting to see the top of the Eiffel tower at night and went off leaving the three heroes now in their civilian garb to talk.

Hydra ran past a few hours later only to see that the three where still talking but now they where holding hands and when they kissed it wasn't after spinning a bottle. The group selfie that Jean got right before their head hit the pillow confirmed that the three where now a happy triad. The only problem was that they wanted to make it a quad. With Jean.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Trio ,in the few short hours they were able to sleep, explored each other's dreams enjoying be able to share something that they never could before. Adrien and Marinette were invited on stage at one of Luka's concerts. Marinette and Luka watched as Cat Noir effortless defeated Hawkmoth as they cheered with all of Paris. And Luka and Adrien sat with Marinette at a serene spring lake.

Unfortunately their dreams were cut short as their phone alarm started to blare.

Five more minutes

_God why did we need to buy that accursed invention. _

**Because all of our phones wither wouldn't work or could be traced back to us.**

_I know just wish it wasn't so loud. _

The three started about their morning routine before a key memory resurfaced.

**SHIT THEY WANT US TO DATE THEM. US? **

WHY?

_Because we are charming and handsome and very much in love with them? _

**NOT HELPING LUKA. **

**So what are we going to say? Obviously not yes. **

_So the opposite of yes is no? Why don't we just say that._

**Because the last 100 times we have tried to say no to them we caved like a ton of bricks. **

Adrien is right we haven't had the best track record when trying to refuse them something or even just not flirt with them. 

_So damned if we do damned if we don't? Perhaps if we drafted a message and had master Fu send it on our behalf? _

That could work but I don't want him to lose faith in us or our past selves. 

**How about…**

The Trio discussed options as they finished getting ready for school. They were so busy talking and planning that they didn't see a certain three people standing in front of the school and walked into them. They looked up from the ground to see three concerned faces each offering their hand to help them get back up.

**So that was what that was like.**

_Interesting._

**What do you think Marinette?**

_Marinette?_

**I think her .exe failed. You take control I am going to see if a kiss from her handsome knight can break her curse.**

Luka reached up and grabbed all three of the hands offered. The three blushed as they helped him up. Adrien began talking.

"So um how did you sleep last night? Did you get our message?"

"I slept very well thank you and I did…'

"We just wanted to make sure you knew there was no pressure at all and if you say no it will be the end of it. You can have as much time as you need or want before yu make the decision." Marinette added before Luka could finish his sentence. The other Luka looked on quietly with a small smile on his lips.

Since the other two will still busy in their mindscape Luka mustered all of his willpower and said "I am flattered and honored that you would choose me. But I haven't known you three for very long and I have no idea where I am going to be in a few months. I have no idea when my parents are going to get back from."

"We understand" Adrien said as the other two nodded their agreement. "Thank you for telling us. I hope we can still be friends."

As the three students to leave a small amount of Luka's self-control gave way as he said "You know this isn't a no. It is just a 'not now'."

Adrien, Luka and Marinette smiled as they each gently kissed jean on the cheeks and forehead. "It is a standing offer. Take as much time as you need." Luka whispered to the trio after kissing Jean's forehead. The three then left giving their friend some space.

**Good job.**

You did it, not as completely as we talked about but still you did it.

**Hey don't feel bad Luka I was about to confess my undying love on the spot.**

I was only going to say yes and leap into their arms. 

Jean went about their day which had little out of the ordinary until lunch. Jean was talking with and laughing with Luka, Adrien and Marinette when a scream of a supervillain cut though the sounds of lunch.

"ADRIEN IS MINE." The Mirror themed villain shouted as she flipped tables and caused mayhem.

Chloe or Lila?

**Hey Chloe is not that bad…**

God I hope it is Lila.

_Based on prior evidence I will bet an hour of cuddling to say that it is Chloe._

30 kisses say that you are wrong.

The three's attention was brought back to the matter at hand as a wall of jagged glass was sent their way from the supervillain. The four scattered with Adrien acting as bait so that the heroes to find cover and transform. And to make sure the civilians stayed safe. Viperion, Hydra and ladybug once outside the school found themselves facing an Adrien trapped in a flying glass cage and a floating super villain who screamed about her need for revenge.

**Man, Hawksloth must have a theatrical side the size of France with how all his supervillains act.**

_Is this what I sounded like as silencer? "I will show everyone the reflections of their misery?" _

**"None shall take Adrien from me, Mirrorica. I shall gaze on him till the end of time." Sweet Jesus. That is seriously creepy. **

_And I thought my angsty poetry as a 12 year old was bad._

Hydra came out of their internal monologue as the other 2 heroes jumped into the fray. The fight proved to be a fair bit of challenge before they had an opening to destroy Adrien's cage and "ferry him to safety" when Cat Noir "Finally" arrived on the scene.

"You're late Kitty." Ladybug said as she dodged a piece of glass the size of a large car.

"I am sorry I had my paws full with something, we can't all be as marvelous as you Ladybug." Cat Noir said with a flourish as he dodged a piece of a mirror and knocked another one out of the air with his staff.

"Better late than never. Though you were cutting it close. Came right under the viper." Viperion said as he bounced his Lyre of the Supervillain's head.

**OMG YOU MADE A SNAKE PUN I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO PROUD.**

_I guess you were rubbing off on him. _

Focus guys. 

**_Right._**

The fight raged on for several more minutes as the four tried to find a weakness that they could exploit until a well time clod of dirt shot with the Lucky Charms' slingshot blinded her long enough for Viperion to make a Cat Noir assisted jump and grab the akumatized compact on her chest. While Hydra grabbed the rapidly falling supervillain who was soon turned back into Lila.

Looks like you owe me an hour of cuddles. 

_ It seems like I do. Oh the horror. _

**Sounds like fun I'm in. **

After everything was returned to normal curtesy of Ladybug the heroes returned to school and finished out their day with Jean managing to keep his flirting with their "Angels" to a minimum. After school Jean struck up a conversation with their three friends as they waited for Adrien to be picked up.

"So have you told your parents?" Jean asked as his friends danced and held hands with one and other.

'Nope but I am not to worried." Luka said as he spun his two other thirds. "My mom and sister already know I am pan and my mom was a rocker for years the stories I have heard about her could curl anyone's toes. "

"Same. Surprising for s strict as he is, father has always been accepting of nontraditional relationships. He even apparently had a similar arraignment for a few years in university. God when his former "friends" visited it was the most awkward dinner I have ever experienced."

"I am going to tell in a few weeks. I think they will accept it. They have always said they would love me unconditionally."

They continued chatting until the Gorilla showed up and took Adrien to his next appointment.

The trio completed the little homework they had and ended up falling asleep quickly in order to make up for the long night they had. The three where in the middle of Adrien's dream of exploring stars when they were woken by a soft voice and gentle prodding. Acting on instinct Marinette grabbed the familiar being and said.

"Not know Tikki, five more minutes." She said as she cuddled with the Kwami. Marinette and the others were almost asleep again when they realized what they had just said. And shoot all the way back to full consciousness.

"Tikki why are you here? What's wrong?" Marinette said as her boyfriends yawned in her mind. As Marinette's eyes cleared she could make out that there were two other shapes in the room besides the sleeping Takks.

"Sass, Plagg?"

"Hello Master who is yet not master."

"Sup Adrien, you are in their right?"

"Master Fu explained your situation to use when he asked the Kwamis for advice on your predicament. I didn't tell any one like you asked me to. Please don't be mad." Tikki said with pleading eyes.

"One you did nothing wrong and two we could never get mad at you. But why are you here though I admit I am enjoying the company."

"We…"

"You mean you, Plagg."

"Fine. I had an idea. Since Takks is a fusion of three Kwami's perhaps you might be able access one power at time. We…" Tikki glared at him. "I want to see if you miraculous stills recognizes us as its Kwami."

Adrien took control and gave his Kwami a huge. "Plagg I have missed you buddy." Plagg hugged him back for a few moments before he continued talking.

"Adrien, try to transform like you used to do before the fusion happened."

"Okay. Plagg, Claws Out." Adrien was not surprised when nothing had happened.

"Interesting I felt the summon of the miraculous but it felt like when someone tries to transform when I am to far away. Try it with the other Kwamis."

Adrien did only to get the same result with the other two, who were now quietly playing with Takks.

"Sorry Plagg looks like we can't transform into Cat Noir. That was always so much fun. But at least you can do it with your Adrien. To bad it is not as easy as saying Takks, Claws out…"

The three where so transformed into a mostly black version of Hydra's costume with a belt tail and a crease in the hood to suggest a pair of ears

"Apparently it is." Adrien mused as he pulled up his user manual on his bow.

_Cataclysmic Charm: Creates a ball of energy that can be moved from object to object with each object experiencing a "Cataclysm". The orb can exit for no more than 5 minutes. Each object that it inhabits experiences an exponentially weaker cataclysm. _

_ Cataclysmic Nova: Unleash all destructive power destroying everything in a sphere around the user. Can be extended to over 200 Kilometers if desired. _

**So not using that one.**

Agreed. 

_Him no mention of Ouroboros perhaps we could unfuse … Nope sorry there it was just had to scroll to the next page. _

_ Do you mind if I transform next?_

**Not at all.**

_ Thank you. _

"Takks, claws in. Takks Scale Slither." Luka found himself wearing Hydra's suit but in mostly sea green , with spots of the red and black, but with a large snake eye belt buckle. As he found the user manual.

Lucky Chance: Object of user's choice can be rewound to their state when the power was activated. Duration of power is five minutes. Note objects can include people or the user. 

Miraculous Second: Area Surrounding the user is turned shifted out of sync with rest of timeline requires second use of power to bring back. 

And Ouroboros.

Marinette transformed next to find a similar looking costume as the other two but this time just in red with black and green spots. She quickly pulled up her manual.

**Fortune's Chance: Summons an orb from which the user can pull out objects to either assist with the current problem or if thy require a specific item. Note only one item can be called at a time. When a new item is pulled it causes previous one to disappear. **

** Miraculous Clock: Allows the user to restore objects/people within 100 meters to any state they have been in since they have existed. **

** And of course, Ouroboros. Shame we that it obvious where these forms powers come from since we look so much like our past selves. These sounds awesome to use in a fight. **

Marinette transformed back and went back to bed. And peacefully slept for all of 40 minutes before a super villain attack started shaking the city.

HawkMoth has no respect for a school night it seems…

**When we catch him we should send him to detention.**

Hydra arrived a few minutes latter to the park turned warzone. In the middle of a ring of previously defeated supervillains stood the three heroes. Fighting color inverted clones of themselves. The Supervillain (a man in shining armor) stood on the top of a building throwing the occasional sword or spear that he materialized at the heroes. While a sentimonster shaped like a demonic printer went around absorbing dark orbs of energy from people and then printing out an evil copy of them. And for those unlucky enough to have been akumatimzed a copy of their supervillain persona was soon staring at them.

**Oh great I hate when we have to fight multiple supervillains. Like that time at the wax museum. Or during hero's day. Or that time with that jerky villain…I still can't believe you used a single tea bag to take out that that giant monster.**

_Adrien…_

**I know, focus. **

_I have an idea. _

**Lead on you sly serpent.**

Luka took control and started peppering the evil clones of the heroes with arrows. Soon an opening was formed and the three managed to escape the cage of supervillains they were trapped in. the heroes ran and re grouped. As the four caught their breadth in their hiding spot.

_Hey Cat didn't flirt with anyone, or make any puns._

**I didn't hear Ladybug call out any plans of action **

"Silencer." Luka thought out loud as the other three quickly gave a shocked nod. Before Marinette sent Hydra a text saying that the silencer clone ran off after he stole their voices at the beginning of the fight. Luka tried but only mostly succeeded at keeping the fury out of his voice as he continued. "I will find him and I will destroy him and make sure three get your voices back. I suggest that Viperion and Cat spilt up to draw their fire and provide a distraction. Ladybug you should go get some back up for us there are a lot of Villains and only so many of us." The three heroes quickly agreed to the plan. Though Viperion seemed to hesitate for a few moments longer than the rest.

As they left Adrien and Marinette could feel the anger rolling of Luka.

**What is wrong? **

_This my mistake. I am going to fix it. If I hadn't let my emotions get control of my Silencer would never have existed and this whole mess wouldn't have happened. _

We can't change the past. Well we do have that power but is dangerous and we would need to get the rabbit miraculous. Though I guess we are already changing the past. And… wait you know what I mean. No one blames the people for getting akkumatized they are just as much a victim in this as everyone else.

_How can you say that of course it is my fault. I fought you two. I nearly killed you two how can you be so forgiving. _

**If I held a grudge against everyone who has tried to kill as a supervillain I would have to scowl at half of Paris. **

Hell and the other half probably caused someone to become akumatized in the first place. 

_I am just so sorry._

**And we love you and forgive you.**

** Even though you don't need it.**

Because you did nothing wrong. 

It took about 10 minutes to find the alleyway where the Silencer clone was hiding. Luka took probably too much joy in shooting an arrow into the clone. Though he was slightly saddened by how fragile the clones where, instead of being merely staggered, as Luka was expecting, the clone disintegrated releasing the captured voices bac to their owners.

Hydra managed to make it back to the fight to see Rena Rouge and Carapace finish destroying the last of the clones and Cat Noir and Ladybug dueled with Lancelot. With assisted shield jump Viperion, Rena and Carapace managed to land on the flying printer, rip off a panel and smash the tablet that was powering releasing the amok. Hydra had just turned around ready to join in against Lancelot, when they saw ladybug her lucky charm into the air.

_Was that an Adrien Fragrance poster?_

**?**

Hey don't look at me lucky charm is weird. One time it gave me a half-eaten croissant. 

_I will always be in awe of you manage to solve problems with the smallest, most vague clues or tools. _

**Ditto. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Rena and Carapace had run off, Hydra spent a few minutes chatting with the other three superheroes.

"You did great my muses. That was phenomenal teamwork you three. It is always great seeing you. I am probably going to go on patrol for a few hours latter tonight if you three wish to join me."

"Sorry, Hydra we have a commitment." Viperion said as the barest hint of a blush appeared on his face.

"A commitment or a _commitment?_" Viperion did not need to respond as the other heroes began blushing. Hydra leaned into closer to the other three and whispered, "Good luck on your date, you three see you in class and at school." As the four heroes scattered to go about their respective plans.

**That was adorable. You two are so cute when you blush.**

_You would say we where adorable even if we were turned into slugs._

**Well if that did happen, I know you would be the cutest slugs in the whole world. **

I never thought I would appreciate being called a slug.

_Hey, their little excursion reminds of something._

**Oh?**

_Adrien, Marinette will you go on a date with me? _

**Do you really need to ask?**

Seriously?

_I realized I had never actually asked before._

**Of course, we will go on a date with you.**

_Splendid how about tonight. Want to go see a movie or something? _

**I don't care as long I am with you two. And seeing as that is a physical impossibility for us not to be together I am already happy. **

How about a movie night at the house? We can wear pajamas. And eat all of the ice cream. 

_ I think there is supposed to be a movie marathon tonight let's do it. _

The three quickly went back home and just enjoyed each other's company for a few hours as a few movies played. After the movie they went out on patrol which soon turned into an excuse to sit on the Eiffel Tower and just watch the city below them.

Soon the days began to blend together as the three fell into a comfortable pattern of school and supervillain fights while master Fu still thought and experimented on ways to separate them. They kept an eye on their past selves and to Jean's great pleasure found that they were growing closer together as a triad. The sat on a warm Friday evening discussing this while they swung and leapt though the city.

_It is good to know that we can still make this relationship work even if we don't have the advantage of being able to feel each other's emotions and seeing each other's dreams. _

**I never had doubt I love you both so much that no words in French are able to express the depth. **

I wish I had known you were such a hopeless romantic before Adrien.

** You did. Well you knew Cat Noir was.**

_I still think that you two turning each other down while flirting with each other is amazing. _

**We try. **

The three were interrupted by the arrival of Cat Noir who looked unusually down. He barely put any effort into his greeting pun and just slumped in Jean. Jean gently scratched his head until he said what was bothering him.

"J…Hydra you are a smart guy maybe you can help me. It has been a few weeks since the…others and I have begun dating and I want to tell my father. But I don't know how. I am sure he will be fine with the arrangement and me not being straight. But what if he doesn't approve of them? He wants the best for me but he is very over protective and I am worried that I am going to…disappoint him. What if he pulls me out of school again? Keeps me locked in the mansion. I want to make him proud and see that I am strong enough to survive outside of his nest but I also don't want to lose my friends."

Hydra put their arm around as they thought of the best advice they could give.

_I always forget just how rocky your relationship is with your dad. _

You know him the best out of anyone. Has there been anything you experienced with your dad? That he hadn't?

**Not really. Though I have idea.**

"Cat Noir, does your dad love you?"

"Of course, though sometimes he doesn't show it."

"And wants the best for you even if he many times buts his desire for your protection over your needs?"

"I guess." Adrien sighed.

"He has a heart to it might be buried by a few dozen meters of snow and ice but it is there. Talk to him. But I am just a friend if you think he will react badly then don't. I jut warn that he will almost certainly react poorly if he finds out you have been keeping secrets from him."

Cat Noir just sighed again and leaned deeper into his friend. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Cat Noir continued on his way. Still looking a little down but a definite improvement over the way he was before.

_I am sorry your dad has not been there for you a lot. _

I wish I could help. 

** Thanks. You two, just by being here, help a great deal. He was never super present in my life. He was always busy but before my mom disappeared the little time, we did spend together was so much better than the icy silence that fills our dinners. I just want to know what I did to make him so disappointed in me.**

_You will never know._

LUKA HOW COULD YO…

_Because you did nothing wrong. He is the one who is mishandling his grief. He is the one who hurt your relationship. And it shows how big of a person that you are that you keep giving him second chances. _

Adrien found himself gently being pulled into their mindscape as his significant others hugged him and let him cry his feeling out. They didn't know how long they were in the mindscape before a gentle voice reminded them of the outside world. The three saw Viperion looking somewhat worried at them.

"Hey Hydra, are you okay? I was calling your name for a few minutes and you didn't react."

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought is anything wrong? Has there been an attack?"

"No, no I was am just hosting a party and was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Sure, thing dude. When and where?"

"This Sunday and the Liberty." Viperion looked slightly uncomfortable as he seemingly weighed something in his head. Until nervously rubbing the back of his neck and continuing. "A younger cousin is coming around and has been having a rough couple of weeks."

_Oh yeah Marie. Right around this time she lost a major game and just had a huge fight with her best friend. _

Viperion continued still nervous. "And she hasn't been to Paris before, but she become a huge fan of the superheroes we have here."

**No please tell me he isn't about to ask us to do what I think he is.**

You do stuff like this all the time. 

"And I was wondering if you would make a dramatic appearance in costume, I have to be there the entire time as myself, Chat Noir and Ladybug said they would come but getting the three of you together would make her really happy. It would just take 5 maybe 10 minutes. A flashy entrance so she knows it is actually you and then some pictures. Please?"

"Alright my Muse, I can refuse you nothing. But you must save me some cake. I can't eat while transformed."

_So I should just warn you now Marie can get a little excited. _

The party soon arrived, and Marie nearly had a heart attack as the three heroes each made a dramatic entrance in quick succession

**Okay that might have been a little much. **

_He/I did say flashy I was expecting a bit more honestly from the other two sampling swinging on to the boat or pole vaulting was so expected. Though doing a quadruple backflip up the side of the boat from beneath the waves followed by an arrow jump might have been excessive._

I am just glad I managed to talk you two out of playing theme music while you did it. 

The heroes spent almost half an hour talking to guests and doing tricks and mock battles to entertain the birthday girl. Afterwards the heroes left with all three now competing on who can make the flashiest exit.

A few hours later Adrien, Luka, Marinette and Jean met up on the liberty for a movie night and to help clean up after the party.

"So was she disappointed she couldn't meet Viperion?" Jean asked as he shoved some decorations into a waiting trash bag.

"A little but Cat Noir was always her favorite anyway. She had a great time." Luka said as he cleaned and put away some tables.

Marinette and Adrien joined in on the conversation while taking down a banner. "Did you hear that Marinette? Cat Noir is her favorite superhero."

"I am not surprised he is amazing after all."

"Not as amazing as Ladybug though."

_They started this again._

At least we keep our overly dramatic flirting to ourselves 

The three continued to help clean up as Adrien and Marinette and soon Luka's flirting became their background noise. Soon with the help of everyone the deck of the Liberty was cleaned and seaworthy. In the ships living room Tikki, Plagg and Sass began arguing over what movie to watch as their owners watched on Marinette started telling an amusing story about some kids arguing that she babysat a few years ago. Everyone was laughing especially when it got to the fake rat and the roaches.

"And then he said" Marinette started as she tried to stop laughing long enough to finish the story.

_What was I supposed to do? _

**Let him starve?**

"What was I supposed to do? let him starve." Marinette finished as Luka, Adrien and Marinette laughed uncontrollably.

_How did we know that?_

**You never told us this story before.**

I must have and you two forgot about it.

**I would have remembered it was a great story but I have no memory of it well…**

_You don't have memory of the story being told but you have memory of the event don't you?_

**That is exactly how I would describe it.**

_Marinette I think we remembered it from your memories. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The three barely had enough spare brain power to make sure they laughed at the appropriate parts of the movie while they discussed internally about the revelation,

_Maybe it is just a sign that our bond is growing stronger? I mean it is getting easy to go into each other's dreams. _

This is weird I can't get anything besides your emotions and what you want me to hear. Trying to remember stuff you haven't told me is like trying to remember what Choe ate for breakfast. A blank wall.

**Let me try something.**

The spent a few moments in silence until Luka and Marinette realized that they were remembering homemade cookies and opening presents in a room larger than either of their homes. They remembered seeing mounds of presents all neatly wrapped but being most excited for a coupon for one day off from work for their mom and dad. They remembered cherishing the tiny slip of paper far more than the tens of thousands of euros that were spent on the toys and games and trinkets. The last thing they remembered was giving their parents a hug as before continuing opening presents.

_That was your last Christmas with your mom right?_

**Yep. **

****Oh Adrien I am so sorry.

** That is one of my favorite memories and I think about it a lot. That was one of the best moments in my life. I am glad I could show it to you. **

_Did you figure out how to do it?_

**Yeah, sorry I got a little caught up with the memory. I just thought about it hard and then wanted to share it with you. **

_Adrien when we unfuse and make it back to our present you are always invited to my Christmases. _

Same and Easters, and new years and every other holiday. 

** Thanks guys that means a lot to me. **

The three turned their attention back to the real world as they saw their three components looking at them with worry in their eyes.

"Jean are you okay you spaced out for a while there and started crying." Luka asked as he handed them a box of tissues.

"Thanks I…I am fine I was just reminded of something that was kind of happy but bittersweet. I really miss my parents you know? It has been weeks now since I have seen them, and they are really busy so they don't have the chance to talk very often."

Adrien hugged jean and wished that he could help. Marinette and Luka both started planning weekly dinner with their parents to get at least some parental guidance in Jean's life. Adrien was promptly invited to them as well as they saw his sad smile.

**I knew there was a reason I fell head over paws for you two?**

_I mean the suits are very form fitting…_

And we are some of the most famous people on the planet. Well at least Paris.

**Yes and you are the two kindest most loving people I know. I couldn't have picked better people to be fused with. **

The four finished the movie and hid their Kwamis as the they could hear Juleka and Luka's mom coming back from dinner with the birthday girl.

"Luka, I will never know how you managed to get three actual superheroes to come to a kid's birthday party. That was all she could talk about. She showed the videos of their entrances exists and getting to swing though Paris to everyone. I mean everyone at the restaurant."

"Sorry mom they swore me to secrecy."

"I Just hope you didn't do anything to make your certain people mad. It is one thing to cheat on some. But cheating on both your boyfriend and your girlfriend is just asking for trouble."

Luka's mom said with a smile and a wink as she went to her room. Luka's face turned bright red as hunched down into the couch.

"I thought you hadn't told her yet?"

"She pried it out of me after she saw me kiss Adrien, and then the next day saw me kiss Marinette. She was disappointed that I was cheating on one of you and I caved. She really likes you two by the way."

Jean headed out to back to Master Fu's place as the sound of gentle teasing slowly grew quieter.

**Hey you two so I have a question but what do we do if we can't unfuse or can't return to our time. Are we going to tell our parents? How would that conversation go "Hi Mme Couffaine, I just wanted to say that I am three people fused together and one third of me is your son also the other two portions are the people your son is currently dating."**

I…I don't know. Maybe we should cross that bridge when we come to it?

_ How would we prove it and not look like a crazy person? _

**At least my dad would be happy he would get to models for the price of one. Other question though. Let's say we do unfuse and all is right with the world but we can't go back to our time. What do we do then? Hello Mme Cheng by the way did you know you had a second daughter? **

_I would feel bad for Natalie suddenly she would need to plan out two Schedules._

**Adrien you have to go to London for a shoot while you Adrien have to go to Munich for a meet and greet event. Tomorrow you are both going to Spain to shoot a new promo for the Gabriel Twin line. **

The three continued to joke until they got to master Fu's who they saw waiting for them in the entranceway of the house. He sported and uncharacteristically grim face as he gestured them to the middle of the room while Fluff floated staying unusually quiet. Master Fu began speaking.

"Hello, you three I have some grim news. I was talking with Fluff and Sass with about the particulars of time travel and I am afraid that…" master Fu took a few seconds to compose himself. "I am afraid that there is a strong possibility you will not be able to return to your time. As it seems like the Butterfly miraculous is only able to make changes to one timeline. While the snake resets the timeline and the rabbit alters the flow of time in many timelines. This means that depending on which miraculous your power affected by or modeled after there is a strong possibility that your time either does not exist or was already altered by your inclusion."

"Is there any way to know for sure? Some test or some spell you could do?"

Master Fu shook his head "I am sorry you three. If my training had been completed or I might have had an answer. I have failed you just as I failed the Guardians."

"That's it master Fu you failed the Guardians." Master fu shrunk back as if struck.

_Marinette that was uncalled for. _

**I know you are emotional right now, but he is just trying to help. **

Shut up. I know what I am doing let me concentrate.

"Master Fu, in the future you told me about how your mistake lead to the destruction of your order."

"So you see that I am nothing more than a fraud then?"

"No master fu because you only told me when feast made an appearance. We destroyed it and then when we brought everything back it restored the guardians."

Master Fu looked shocked as he began to smile. "I can finally redeem myself for that horrible mistake."

"And we have a plan for the first time I months."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Master Fu spent the next several hours getting information about the battle and planning on how to make sure Feast is defeated in this time as well. After they had planned, and counter planned for every possibility that they could think of the trio collapsed into bed. They were two tired to notice that all three had dreamed the same dream without trying to share.

The day went on uneventfully with the three waiting like usual for Adrien's bodyguard to come and pick him up. Marinette was working up the courage to tell her parents that night and was bouncing ideas on how to tell them off Luka Adrien and Jean.

"Okay so we have scratched out full dance recital I think we should revisit the full as length rock opera. Just think of…" Adrien was interrupted by much too familiar sounds of a super villain attacking. The four scattered and regrouped as their superhero personas on a nearby roof. They saw Riposte running at a screaming Lila.

I am getting really tired of saving her.

** Hey at least it is not M. Pigeon again.**

_Now that you said it you she is going to piss off Ramier and insult the pigeons or something. _

**God you are right. **

The heroes managed to save Lila and take her away from the danger before attacking.

"Why do you fight me? Her lies need to be revealed her viscous rumors about Adrien must be recanted."

_Did she say you two were dating again?_

**I have no idea I stopped paying attention to rumors years ago. **

"That is sweet of you, your concern is pawsitviely adorable. What pray tell, did she say about him?" Cat Noir sad as jumped over a car that was sent flying towards him.

"She said he was only dating Marinette and Luka for the attention. And that it was she who had his heart. I want to prove her wrong by taking hers." Riposte said as she attempted to skewer Viperion. "If I can't date him I can at least defend his honor against those who would defame him."

_That is a new low even for her. _

**Kagami really cares for me. That is really sweet.**

I was super jealous of you two but when I realized how lonely she was I realized she was just like you Adrien and really just needed a friend. I am so glad we got paired together on friendship day.

_How about she gets 3? _

**Better yet. 3 in one. **

The fight continued for a few more minutes before they were able to break the sword and set Kagami free. Who apologized for fighting the heroes for the third or fourth time but was quickly silenced by variations of "don't worry about it," or "you did nothing wrong" and "your intentions were very honorable."

Soon the heroes left as their miraculous started beeping but Hydra stayed asking Kagami if she needed a lift back to her house or school or wherever. Kagami accepted while making it clear that it was just because she was already very late and did not not want to keep her mother waiting any longer. As the two swung and leapt though the city Hydra struck up a conversation about her swordsmanship and how they were unfamiliar with the ways that she moved her feet during the fight. Which turned into a discussion of the pros and cons of the various styles of sword fighting that they knew. Hydra ended up taking a slightly slower route subconsciously so they could finish their conversation but Kagami did not seem to mind. With a bow and a final flourish Hydra wished Kagami farewell.

"Until we see each other again, Boudica."

"Boudica? My name is Kagami."

"Yes but you are also a warrior queen."

Hydra leapt off just missing the subtle blush on Kagami's cheek. It was a few days before they saw each other again this time he saw her while patrolling as she sparred with her mom. They stayed in the trees until her mother left. With a gentle thud they landed in front of Kagami. Who didn't acknowledge them until she finished a set of exercises with her bokken.

"Hello Boudica."

"Hydra? Long time no see hope I don't have to deal with a superheroes stalker." Kagami said with just enough sarcasm to let them know she was only joking. They began talking first about her and making sure she was holding up well after being used by Hawkmoth until they started talking about fencing and agreed to trade some pointers with each other. They enjoyed the conversation so much that it ate up all the free time that her mother had given her. So again, only under the pretense of not being late did she allow Hydra to give her a lift back to her home. And it was only as purely in payment for the ride did, she bake cookies for their agreed upon meet up time the next day.

The next day Hydra offered to teach her how to play the guitar in exchange for another fencing lesson which of course ran long so it needed to be continued the next day. It was on fourth day they met up they talked so long about so many varied topics that they didn't even get to the proposed lessons for the day. It was on the tenth day that they dropped the pretense of lessons and just decided to hang out and watch a movie together on Kagami's Laptop sure it was on the top of the Eiffel tower but only because it was the best view in Paris. It wasn't till the eighteenth day that they realized something about their relationship.

_We are dating her, aren't we?_

**Yep.**

Do you think she knows?

_How do we keep finding ourselves in these situations? At least we will always be able to beat anyone's else weird relationship story._

**"I once ended up kissing 4 people at the same party and left with two of them."**

"Well I was once dating 2 people after we were fused together by a supervillain attack. Which also punted us back in time. Flirted with and nearly dated our past selves and then found my self/us dating a fourth person."

_ God we are a mess what are we supposed to tell Kagami? She deserves to know the person she is dating is actually three people. Should we break it off? _

**Well since all three of us are falling head over heels for her and it takes all of our willpower to not turn into a puddle of romantic goo while just two of us are in love with someone. I don't know if we would be physically able to.**

_Darn are incredibly similar taste in people. Why do so many people have to be smart and brave, and funny and pretty and kind?_

**Don't forget is or will probably become a superhero.**

I draw the line at Chloe. 

**Same with Nino and Alya. **

Wait I never told you about them

_ Now you did and it was kind of obvious once we knew who you were._

**They are definitely some of the only people you would trust with a miraculous in easy reach of the school. Plus, I mean they look just like each other.**

It was on day 21 that they shared their first kiss. It was on day 25 when they kissed for the first time without the mask. Kagami may have had her eyes closed for the kiss but she could see how far she had fallen for her multicolored knight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The three were coming back from their most recent date with Kagami as they discussed the fast approaching uncover of Feast and the hopeful revival of the Guardian Order when something felt slightly different to the three. They were talking in their mindscape as their body spaced out on a park bench just looking at the nature. Or at least that is where they "parked" before they decided to go discussed what they needed to do to make sure Hawkmoth and Mayura awakened the sentimonster.

_Hey did one of you take control for a little bit? _

**We were all in the mindscape we couldn't have. Anything wrong?**

_One of you didn't go get ice cream while I was distracted? _

Why would we…do…that? 

** Luka this isn't a joke, right?**

_I am afraid not we can't lie to one another remember? _

The three hurried to the master' Fu after finding their body at a small ice cream parlor enjoying some ice cream.

**Maybe it is just like sleep walking?**

_Maybe but sleep waling 2 kilometers, to go to a specific ice cream parlor, waiting in line ordering and finally paying seems like a little bit extreme. _

I don't remember us moving at all when one of us was not in control. 

** Apparently we barely blinked and basically only breathed if one was not in control. I still feel a little bad about how we scared Nino. **

Adrien.

**I know focus. **

_Perhaps master Fu will know what to do? Come to think of it have you two realized that it is way easier to share memories and background knowledge? _

**Yeah and now that you bring it up I am kinda worried. Yesterday I was playing the guitar like an old master.**

_I was sewing like a fashion designer._

I dueled Kagami to a standstill. 

**_Crap. _**

It was not long that the three managed to make it to master Fu's house and explained everything to him even remembering to note that they could share memories now. And how easy it was getting and how skills were bleeding into each other even when they didn't mean for them to.

Master Fu repeated the words he had said many times and commanded them to breathe and drink their tea as the three calmed down so they and he could come up with a solution. The four of them talked for several hours with the only conclusion being that they have to wait for the temple to come back. As none of master Fu's (limited) knowledge of miraculous or the small amount he code decode from the spell book have helped find a solution.

"Do you know if it will stop? Is this just a sign of our bond growing stronger or are we going to end up like Takks where we… we stop being ourselves and just become one? I…We don't to die or fade or go dormant I like being my own person. I love Luka and Adrien with all my heart but I want to be able to love them as them and not as some memory or Frankenstein portion of myself."

Master Fu said nothing but his silence sad everything. "I…we don't blame you for this master Fu' we know you are doing everything you can to help us and we are grateful for that. And if this is our fate. Well I could not have picked a better two people to merge with…Same here. Agreed. If you will excuse us master Fu we would like to be a lone for a little while."  
The three soon found themselves sitting on one of their favorite perches watching the city beneath them. Just trying to not let their emotions get the best of them. They were glad that the fusion protected them from other Miraculous because they were sure that on any other day they would have already been turned into one of Hawkmoths minions. They sat like that for an hour before Cat Noir and Viperion found them.

Hydra just hugged them as they cried. Soon Ladybug joined them and the three soothed Hydra for almost half an hour before Hydra spoke.

"Thanks, your three. I got some rough news and you three really help. I don't know how long I have left as me."

The other stopped what they were doing and looked at their friend. "I'm not dying, well not really? A death of personality? Might be the right term. If we can't fix it, I am going to disappear or die or something and then be replaced by something new. Oh god does that sound as crazy as it sounded to me?"

The other three didn't say anything as they continued to comfort their friend. Who gradually ended up getting control over their emotions and stopped crying and sat with the other three for a few minutes before being dragged to a hidden area so the four could transform back. Jean was then quickly dragged to the Liberty for a movie night. They ended up falling asleep in their past selves arms. Their dream saw the three sitting on a swing as they looked at a Lake. They didn't say anything just relaxed in the company of the ones that they loved.

It was during the next day, after Luka, Adrien and Marientte had made them that if they needed anything to let them know. The trio where discussing what to tell Kagami.

**I think she we should just tell her the whole thing; this secrecy is driving me nuts. **

_Or at least maybe a version of the truth. How about we tell her about the fusion caused by a little know supervillian which Ladybug was for reasons unknown to use unable to revert. _

Except Akuma victim attacks are well documented and there has not been a villain like that yet.

** Rare psychiatric disorder? What is it called Dissociative Identity Disorder?**

_ That seems like the worst thing we could tell her. Only marginally better then telling her that we almost ended up dating our past selves. With the almost currently being tacked on with well wishes and bubblegum._

**Are we still sure we aren't dating them? I mean we have been going on a lot of adventures with them. And watching movies with them. And we even saw one of his/mine fashion shows together. **

_Shush we never said we are dating them. And I don't think I could handle dating a version of myself right now. But that would also include another set of you two… No focus Luka._

Hey at least if we are, she agreed that an open relationship would work for her and that she was already pursuing someone. Wait didn't she say she was going on a date with some people yesterday? I just realized she said some people and not "somebody".

**With the way our relationship is going I don't think we are in any position to throw stones. **

_If it makes her happy, I am all for her joining a group I mean we are basically centimeters from joining another group ourselves. _

No that was not what I was getting at. Our past selves mentioned that they were going on the first group date with someone else. Yesterday. At the ice rink. Where Kagami said she was going on her first group date with the people she had been interested in. 

_Oh._

**So not only are we almost dating ourselves now, ourselves and we both trying to date the same woman? Why can't anything every be simple. **

** _ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH._**


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks went by before it was time for Feast discovery and revival. Cat Noir, Viperion and Ladybug had been informed of the issues and past of the Sentimonster. So, stood watch over the museum waiting for the attack to take place and hopefully destroy it will less difficulty than before.

_God I hope this works. _

**Same.**

If this doesn't work I don't know how much time we have left. It is getting harder and harder to take control and "Jean" I guess has been taking doing more when the three of us are in the mindscape.

_ Sometimes I will be get a memory and it will take me a few moments to realize that is not my family. And sometimes If there is no identifying mark on the memory like a reflection or something I can't tell if I did it if one of you two did. And I am getting more recent memories as well._

**For me it has been more and more skills being transferred over that I never had before. **

The three quieted down while waiting for the sounds of the Sentimonster being freed. As soon as the monster burst though the wall of the museum for the first time in almost a month Hydra Reoccurrence to speed up their team mates. With the addition of Hydra, their power and Viperion the fight lasted less than 30 seconds before the Sentimonster was destroyed and Ladybug healed everything. The three met back up with Cat Noir, Ladybug and Viperion after they had feed their respective Kwami's at master Fu's.

_At least regardless of what happens hawkmoth doesn't know who master Fu is this time._

**I still feel bad that he had to move.**

Master Fu addressed the assembled superheroes in their civilian forms. "You four have done a great service not only to the world but to me. You helped an old man fix his greatest mistake but more importantly you gave hope that your friend could be saved. Jean and I have discussed it and we believe it is finally time that the three of you know the truth of who Jean is and why he is here."

Jean stood before his friends and let the three superheroes know that he was them. Well a version of them from a few weeks in the future from now. He also let them know the three components that make him up are starting to fuse together which is why they have been in a funk for a few weeks now since their breakdown. They also explained they had by their estimates maybe a week left before they were fused into one being and thus their individual personalities die or go to sleep or whatever might happen.

Jean explained that they wanted to tell them now because they didn't know what they would be like if they failed to unfuse and wanted to preemptively apologize if their new personality caused them any distress.

** I feel so much better now that I don't have any more secrets that these too don't know. **

_I have never been one for lying. It makes peoples melodies sound harsh and unnatural._

Same. 

The three took this will within stride as they asked Jean some follow up questions. Soon it was time to put the next part of their plan as master Fu explained the secondary reason, he brought the three together now. He and Jean were about to leave for the temple of the Guardians and did not know when they would be back. So, the three would have to guard the Miracle box while he and "Jean" where away since it could never be unguarded. With little fanfare after a few more minutes of discussion Jean put on the Horse Miraculous and opened a portal for master Fu and them. Leaving Luka, Adrien and Marinette alone. They began talking about what they had just learned.

"So, we asked ourselves to join our group? Smooth incredibly smooth." Adrien said to his significant others.

"That would explain why we fell so fast for him? Them? They had all the traits that I love about you two."

"And not just physically either damn we make a fine-looking man. Though now that he told us it is kind of obvious all of his traits are basically copies of your two best traits. He had your kind loving eyes Marinette backed by Adrien's cool strength. You two make amazing melodies when mixed."

Adrien and Marinette blushed at the compliments. They spent the next few hours having joking and laughing with many hysterical comments made about almost dating themselves. And how they didn't know to feel bad or relieved that they were dragging Jean to their weekly dinners with the family.

"I mean Adrien-jean was probably happy to have a functional home life even in passing but Marinette-Jean and Luka-Jean you guys were forced to spend time with your family but they had to pretend to not know them or call them mom and dad."

"I know myself pretty well I am sure last for him he would have enjoyed spending time with my sister and mom even if he couldn't act like their family."

"Same."

The three were watching a movie when in a very dramatic scene Marinette started laughing uncontrollably.

"OMG OMG OMG, Guys you know how were a little worried that Kagami would choose Hydra over us? Especially since he was not quite in our group? We were worried we would steal a girlfriend away from ourselves."

"I'm glad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah it means that we are so charming and lovely and beautiful that the only people we have to worry about "stealing" as much as I hate the term someone from us is us."

"I was always confused by that word choice I mean I don't own either one of you so someone couldn't steal you from me. Pls if you want to leave feel free I will not put up any resistance to you finding happiness even if it is at my expense"

"It is a little old fashioned isn't the idea. I mean if a significant other, wants to leave there was something wrong with you, them or your relationship. However…"

The three lost track of time as their conversation drifted from topic to topic. Soon they were drifting to sleep in each other's arms hoping that everything would work out for their other selves.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 3 days before a familiar portal opened and master Fu and Jean stepped out; both looking content but a little ragged around the edges. Luka was on guard duty so quickly called the others. Master Fu explained that after some difficult conversations and a fair bit of arguing and a lot of experimentation they might have a solution to the problem at hand. Master Fu elaborated on the findings of the Guardians and how a few old spells were combined in order to hopefully separate Jean however they needed some time to prepare the ingredients. But there was a roadblock. They needed a portion of the butterfly Miraculous' power. Preferably the miraculous itself but since that was no longer attainable, they would need to settle.

"How are we going to capture an Akuma? Without it either escaping or Hawkmoth removing his power from it." Marinette asked.

"Besides that, how to we make sure that an Akuma attacks takes place? There have been a few weeks were no attacks happened. Do you want use to just be rude and cruel to everyone we meet?" Adrien added.

Master Fu shook his head. "No that would just burn bridges without guaranteeing progress. We must hope and pray that Hawkmoths choose to make one on his own accord. Plus you all are so kind hearted that I doubt you would be effective in causing enough distress to attract one."

_God this is ironic we actually want Hawkmoth to attack._

**I don't feel great about it either, but it is the only chance we have.**

I am just scared that we only have four days give or take before we…we.

_It is okay if it comes to it we will be besides you the entire time, just as I shall be besides you Adrien._

**As I will be besides yours whatever happens we do this a team, a triad and as friends. Agreed?**

_Agreed. _

The three went about their day trying their best to not think about the coming days and what might happen to them. They took comfort in the familiarity of class and their friends. Even if they were constantly waiting and hoping that someone would have a god-awful day and attract Hawkmoths attention. However, no supervillain emerged shouting about love or pigeons or anything of the sort. After school ended they did take solace in the fact that they got to see Kagami again later that night.

Kagami was waiting at their usual meet up spot. She smiled up at the three when they landed in front of her.

"Excuse me, would you have happened to see a beatiful warrior queen with stunning eyes around here? I am supposed to meet her right now?"

"Oh I am terribly sorry I am waiting for a handsome superhero would you happen to have seen him?"

"I am afraid not. Though perhaps I a regular superhero could do the job instead."

Hydra smiled behind their mask and sat down. They talked for a few hours while a movie played in the background. Hydra had just clicked play on the next move when the sounds of a new supervillain wreaking havoc.

"I am sorry Boudica. But…"

"Duty calls. Go do your heroics Hydra."

Hydra blew a kiss at their girlfriend and jumped across the roof tops until they found the three heroes fighting a pizza themed villain who had already sliced several cars in half with peperoni shurikens.

"If you keep this up, we aren't going to tip." Ladybug said as she dodged the oversized pizza cutter that the villain was using as a weapon.

"Hey don't you know garlic and onions are bad for Cats?" Cat Noir shouted as he deflected a full sized pizza back at the villain.

"Do you know how hard it is to get grease out of these scales? The suit is dry clean only." Viperion added as he batted some projectiles out the air with his lyre.

With Hydra's addition the clear advantage the heroes had simply became overwhelming and the supervillain was defeated with little fanfare.

"Are we sure that will work?" Viperion questioned as he stared at the dark butterfly flying in the small jar it had been trapped in.

"Sure no. But it is the best chance we have the guardians assured us the warding on the jar would prevent Hawkmoth from influencing the Akuma in any way prevent it from escaping." Hydra responded.

Hydra left the other heroes as they started joking about the terrible name and quips of the villain.

"The Deliverer. Wow Hawkmoth is running out of steam.'  
"Hey it is better than first line "I have come to deliver your doom in 30 minutes or less."

"I was a fan of 'don't get crusty with me."

Hydra found Kagami where they had left her and enjoyed about half of the movie before a familiar red superhero landed in front of them with an even more familiar box.

"Kagami, you have been chosen to wear this: the Dragon Miraculous to help with a dire need tomorrow. I will collect it after need has passed."

_Wait is she doing what I think she is doing?_

**Yep. **

_This is going to be interesting. _

Kagami accepted the miraculous and put it one.

"Usually I would give these out right before they are needed but you will need some time to get acquainted with your powers. I am sure Hydra could show you the ropes." Ladybug said moments before leaping off.

_I can't believe that you where just your own wingwoman. What next setting yourself up on blind dates?_

**Not the weirdest thing we have done. **

God our live has been such a soap opera. 

_You didn't notice that from the whole almost dating ourselves thing?_

**Or the time travel thing?**

** _Or the superhero thing?_**

****Point taken. 

Hydra focused their attention back on Kagami who just been given Longg's explanation on what the miraculous is and how they work.

Kagami smiled and with four short words was replaced by Ryuko. She held out a hand for Hydra. "So, are you going to show me how to be a big strong superhero like you? Or what?"

Hydra picked themselves up and bowed to her. "Your wish is my command my queen."

The two spent the next several hours going over what it meant to be a superhero how to act how to keep identities secret and the functions of their tools.

"Wait seriously I can get internet on my sword?"

"Yep and calls, texts, and there is a user manual."

"Pong. Really? Apps? Why does my sword have a terrible dating sim on it? Weren't they made like 5000 years ago or something?"

"You were just transformed into a superhero by a dragon fairy god and this is the part that you find hard to believe?"

"I know it is just… Holy hell it is even Bluetooth compatible?"

**_This might take a while. _**


	13. Chapter 13

Ryuko was the last to arrive having had to use every trick in her arsenal to get her mother to agree to an entire day of free time. When she got there, she saw the other auxiliary heroes surroundings the four main heroes. She noticed that several braziers where set up burning strangely scented herbs and a pillar with a Akuma trapped in a jar. Carapace, Rena Rouge, Pegasus, King Monkey, and Queen Bee made some room while an elderly man in a gray costume and mask explained why they were all here. The heroes listened as he explained that he was going to be preforming a powerful spell on Hydra that needed Viperion, Ladybug, and Cat Noir to act as power conduit.

"So why do you need us, not that I am ever upset to be called to be a superhero. Of course." Queen Bee said to the group.

"The spell will almost certainly be detected by Hawkmoth and none of the four will be able to move until the spell is complete. You will need to run interference against any and all supervillains that might appear. I have bad feeling that he is going to use every trick and power he has up his sleeve because it simply too tempting of a target to avoid."

The elderly man and the other heroes quickly finished setting up the area. The Braziers were moved into the corners of a square while Viperion Cat Noir and Ladybug stood at the midpoint between them. The elderly man used Multitude and produced four clones each stood by one of the fires while the main version stood behind the Akuma which he placed in the last midpoint. And with a nod of his head Hydra stepped into the middle of the square.

The man addressed the various heroes one last time before he began the spell. "Thank you again for coming and thank you for choosing to take on this burden but you must not allow anyone to get through your defensive lines if Hawkmoth gets his hands on these Miraculous all, very well, might be lost."

"No one will get with in ten meters of you." Ryuko said as she held her sword aloft. The others echoed the sentiment.

"Good then lets begin." The man said as he and his clones began chanting in a very old dialect of Chinese. As he chanted the smoke from the fires started twisting and writhing. Soon the smoke began to grow and change color until each fire was producing pillars of white smoke. The smoke formed a circle in the air before four tendrils made their way to each of the three heroes and the Akuma gently wrapping around them as their respective Miraculous (and in the case of the Akuma the entire butterfly) began glowing. The glow grew more intense for a few seconds before a beam of brilliant light shot out from each aimed at Hydra who was quickly enveloped.

Slightly more than a minute passed during which the heroes in their defensive positions almost began letting their guard down before the first sign of a super villain appeared. A horde of previously defeated villains began to flood into the clearing where the ritual was being performed. The heroes leapt into action only to quickly realize something was wrong.

"Um usually there is a butterfly right after the object is destroyed?" Rena called out as she blocked a stab from Darkblade with her flute.

"As the most experienced and longest serving hero here…" Queen Bee began before she was forced to vault over a Pixelator beam before continuing "I can say that they most certainly do usually have a butterfly in them."

"Thank you Queen Bee any more obvious." Queen Bee was too busy fighting Dark Owl to reply.

Ryuko was fencing with Darkblade who despite having had his sword broken was still transformed and now only slightly less dangerous. When Monkey King managed to deflect an attack from a super villain whose Ryuko was not familiar with moments before it hit her in the back. "Is this your first time? It is only my second time being a hero."

"And you are doing a great job of it." Peagus called as he brained Zombizou with a well-placed shot with his horse shoe.

"Aww thank you Pegasus it means a lot to me."

"Um guys I don't think this is the time." Carapace called as he and Rena played a game of pinball with his shield as they continually hit it back at Stormy Weather.

"We should save the congratulations for after we win not before." Rena called out as she used her flute like a bat to send the shield back at stormy weather who was beginning to weaken under the assault.

The banter continued though Ryuko began to tune it out as she fought a Volpina forced to dual wield her now broken flute. Who was proving to be just as annoying even without her illusions. Ryuko had just used the flat of her blade to stun Volpina for a second when she noticed something shiny in the reflection in her blade. After she threw Volpina into another super villain. She managed to get a closer look.

"Everyone I think I know what the problem is. There is a super villain that I have never seen before floating in the sky about half a kilometer in that direction. I have a sinking suspicion he is the culprit. I am going to go take him out now."

"Ryuko wait we need a plan…" Rena called before she had to turn her attention back to a villain who was attacking her.

Everyone else was too preoccupied with their respective villains as they were slowly getting pushed back towards the ritual. They were doing their best but, the numbers where not on their side. Even though most still had their powers Queen Bee and Carapace had used theirs taking out Style Queen from the fight and protecting the group from a powerful attack respectively. So Ryuko ran off knowing that within 5 minutes they would be down at least two heroes before they could transform again. And if there was anything that her fencing lessons had taught her it was that even 20 seconds could spell disaster for the group if they were not fighting at full strength.

Ryuko advanced on the man in the wooden armor floating in Sky she readied her blade for one decisive blow. Only for her sword to harmless bounce off the man's armor.

"Fool did you really think the Revisionist could be taken down by an attack such as that? I shall turn everything back to what it once was. I just need yours and all the other heroes Miraculous first."

Ryuko ignored him as she kept attacking each time hoping to find a weak spot in his armor but each time she struck her blade would not even scratch his armor.

"Are all you pesky little heroes this stubborn? You have tried this before aren't you bored yet of failing to damage me this isn't one of those video games you play. You are not going to get a high score for most times failed at damaging a super villain." Revisionist called out as he sent her to the ground for the fourth time. Ryuko was about to charge again when a yellow top wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to the rapidly shrinking line around the ritual.

"What were you thinking. Chloe is supposed to be the impulsive one around here." Rena asked with equal worry and anger.

"Hey!"

"Not now Chloe. You nearly got yourself killed going off by yourself. We are losing this we need everyone fighting together." Rena said as she dropkicked a villain who was attacking Carapace.

Ryuko knew that she was right but a memory from the previous night resurfaced in her mind. As she quickly hashed out a plan with the other heroes.

"Too Risky if it fails we are going be defenseless come 5 minutes from now." Pegasus said the group.

"What is life without a little risk come one be adventurous." King Monkey called back.

Pegasus just sighed and nodded. With little fanfare they put their plan into action.

The villain laughed as Ryuko leapt at him again. "Back again for some more. I thought the last six times would have taught you that you can not win against me. Perhaps all the technology you youth are exposed to has rotted your brain." His laugh was cut short when his fist went though Ryuko without any resistance while she faded from reality, he barely registered the gentle thud as a soft doll hit him in the back. He did register the fact that his power starting to go haywire as he began to fall to the ground. He managed to see the real Ryuko dive out of the portal that had opened before she turned into a mass of living wind. The mass of wind that was formerly known as Ryuko went in though the visor on the armor and then violently expanded rupturing the armor and sending the Revisionist tumbling.

The heroes quickly had their attention snapped back to the ritual as the villains temporary stasis from Uproar cancelling the Revisionist powers ended. The heroes began the fight again only to be pushed back further and further until they were moments away from entering the ritual space and disrupting the spell and having their comrades be taken by the villain. When there was a flash of light and the fires went out.

"That was pawsitiveley purrfect everyone. You bought us just enough time for the spell to come to completion." The Cat Noir in the center said to the group.

"I would agree that the plan was very Fanging awesome." The Viperion who was next to him added.

"All right save the puns for after the battle." Their Ladybug said with a smile. The six heroes joined the battle and quickly turned the tide from nearly hopeless to landslide victory. In less than 45 seconds the Revisionist was found and his slowly regenerating armor and the amok it contained was destroyed while the pin that had been Akumatized was similarly broken. Soon with one of the Ladybugs using her power everything was returned to normal. The current time's Ladybug and her partners left to collect the Miraculous leaving Ryuko alone with the other version of the Heroes.

"Hydra?"

"Kind of. Well the parts of him." Cat Noir sheepishly said as he addressed his girlfriend. She noticed now that she was not worried about the battle each of their costumes had slightly changed. They each had dashes of other colors, their designs were closer to Hydra's then their other versions. She also noticed how they each now had their mouth and nose covered by a half mask like Hydra's.

"It is kind of a long story." ladybug said as she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

Ryuko dug her sword into the ground and simply said "As it happens, I have the entire day free."

The three sighed and said in unison.

"We were afraid you were going to say that."


	14. Epilouge

Epilogue

"This explains a lot." Ryuko said to three that used to be her boyfriend. As the four sat on their favorite spot on the Eiffel Tower looking out at the city below them.

"How mad are you?" Cat Noir asked sheepishly.

Ryuko turned her blade over in her hands. "I would be lying if I said I was not mad at all, but I understand what you did and why you had to keep it a secret. So that leaves the difficult question for you three. I was dating Hydra an entity who does not currently exist. So do the three of you want to continue dating me? As you know I was and still am dating another group besides you three. And while I am sure they will say yes it is important to double check that they are okay with me dating three other people" Ryuko put her hand to her chin as if in deep thought before exclaiming with fake enthusiasm "Why don't you ask them for me? I am sure you would have no problem convincing your past selves. Luka Marinette and Adrien." Ryuko finished with a sly smile.

**_Well Shit._**

The three were too stunned to say anything before Ryuko jumped off to go find the past version of ladybug and turn in her miraculous. The trio sat in silence as they processed what had just happened.

The next several days happened in a whirlwind of activity as the three discussed their options and planned with Master felt a unique sense of worry and relief when they realized in the middle of one planning session that their bond had been weakened but not severed completely and how with some effort they could still communicate and share experiences. With Master Fu taking everything in stride.

"You three were fused for so long and so deeply that I am not surprised even after the ritual was completed you three still shared aspects of each other. With a little refinement I am confident that you three might be able to fuse together and apart at will. The energies that tied you three together are still very much present, yet the ritual is still doing its work. Each dancing around the other in a delicate balance a little push from the outside could upset the balance and make three one again and the same for the reverse." Master Fu said he refilled a plate full of snacks for the Kwamis who had taken on flecks of color from their former fused partners.

**That means we can spend as much time together as we want?**

_Yes you loveable affection starved kitten._

Being "Jean" was actually fairly fun especially if we can become our own people if and when we want.

Master Fu interrupted their mental conversation with a polite cough and continued talking. "Which may be necessary as right now I see one of two options moving forward either the boosted, uncontrolled second chance altered one timeline or caused a split and then made two different ones. In the first no Miraculous will be able to return you to your time as it no longer exists so you would be stuck in this time."

"Or one quick trip with the Rabbit Miraculous and we are back home." Marinette added knowingly.

"Either way as long as I am with you two I know we can handle anything." Adrien said with a gleaming smile. "though it would be kinda sad to have to leave Kagami well our Kagami? There Kagami but the one we started dating? This times Kagami. But She would be in excellent hands and Our Ka…Our Times Kagami would be waiting for us we would just need to rebuild well, rebuild on our end. God why are time travel pronouns and descriptions so hard?" Adrien blurted out as he starting overthinking the future. He was stopped from going further down that rabbit hole by a kiss by Luka and a reassuring hug from Marinette.

"Adrien why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it? Either way we still have a few weeks in this time why don't we enjoy them and just listen to its unique melody."

"And no matter what you will have us. Both of us." Marinette said firmly before following in Luka's example.

"Well that settles it then." Master Fu said with a laugh. "We have our work cut out for us for the next few weeks but first we should work on allowing you three to become Jean at will and defuse just as easily."

The three nodded in unison ready to face whatever the future, any future, held.

**AN: In the immortal words of a sweet porcine fellow That's All Folks. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story I enjoyed writing it. I may in the coming months go though and correct all the little spelling mistakes and reword some of the sentences to make the flow better (No matter how many times I reread or how much time I spend editing it seems like I always miss several somethings) . But besides that, thanks again for reading my first ever fanfiction and my first multiple chapters long one at that.**

**-Arthur**


End file.
